Book One: Reborn in Twilight
by Jae Bee
Summary: From the author of I'm His Lobster comes my final project. A series of four stories. Rewrite of the Saga. All the same characters, with a new spin. Come with me on one final adventure. Read, Review and Enjoy. I don't own SM characters.
1. Summary Part Deux

Let me preface this by saying, I have cherished my writing fan fiction. I've loved every chapter, every story, every review, and every fan. It's been a thrilling and fulfilling seventeen months.

All things have to end though. I'll be graduating college in the spring, and by then this final project will be complete. I won't be writing fan fiction anymore, but will be moving on to continue my freelance work that I'm doing, and also writing my own novels. Before I start that though, I want to leave the fan fiction world with a bang.

This final project will be a series of four stories. "Reborn in Twilight," "Broken During The New Moon," "Fighting an Eclipse," and "We Are Breaking Dawn." That's right, I'm rewriting the saga.

Some may consider it a ballsy move, some may see it as stupid. But since my writing fan fiction has been me molding the characters to be my own, what other proper way is there to leave fan fiction, other than rewriting it.

I mean no disrespect by doing so. I enjoyed the saga very much. Still, I think I can do a decent job at making it something different. Not necessarily better, just my own.

There will still be similarities to the saga of course. No character names or couple pairings will change. Only the characters personalities may be different. Something else that I'll do, as I do in all my stories, is make multiple character POV's. I think it helps character development, and makes it a more rounded and complete story.

There will be obvious differences also. The vampires will not be the same type. No sparkling or dazzling here. Parts will be darker, and parts will be funnier. No differences are meant to upset anyone, or offend, it's just the way I write and tell the story.

I hope this will be enjoyed, and I hope I receive the much needed feedback in reviews.

Let's get started.


	2. The Visions

Edward POV

Running was sometimes the only time I could envelop myself in quiet.

One peculiar thing about me is I can read minds. In the past few decades, cinemas have featured telepaths, but no one has realized there are mind readers amongst them.

In many ways, telepathy has been a gift to me. It's come in handy one multiple occasions. At the same time, that gift has been a curse. The curse of volume.

It took years to master a way to block out the noise of people's thoughts. It took even longer to control myself after hearing them. Most people wouldn't believe the things that went through other's minds.

In my early years, it was how I hunted.

That was another peculiar thing about me.

I'm not human.

When I was seventeen years old I spent months lying in a hospital bed, calling for my mother like a child.

When she died, I lost any will to fight. I accepted my fate. I'd die too.

I wasn't wrong about that fact. I did die, but I didn't stay dead. I was reborn, and what I became was a monster.

It could have been worse. I could have been changed by the truest form of evil in our kind. I could have been abandoned. I could have become something worse. I could have been worse, I knew that. It took five years to come to that conclusion.

Five years of running rampid. Of being a predator.

Ultimately it was Carlisle who changed me in every way. He changed me from a human into a vampire. He gave me companionship. He became my father.

Even when I wouldn't accept the life I had been given, and went out on my own, when I came back it was to him and my new mother. They welcomed me with open arms, without hesitation, and without care for what I did.

They got me back on track, and before long, I was moving along fine with my life.

I found a way to survive without being a monster, just as my new parents had. Carlisle and Esme were the epitomy of good.

Ten years after I was changed, Carlisle, Esme, and I were living in a nice house, and living normal lives. At least to the naked eye. Esme worked in an antique shop, Carlisle at a hospital, and I was a student. In that time we blended in as much as possible. We went on weekend trips to hunt animals in the woods, and no one seemed to notice anything wrong about us.

It didn't last though. Not after Rosalie.

Rosalie Hale was from a rich and important family. She was set up to marry a man that I found to be as monstrous as some of my kind. His thoughts were difficult to bare. I couldn't help but worry for the girl.

My worries were proven justified when Royce King and his band of buffoons raped, and beat Rosalie Hale within an inch of her life. They left her to bleed to death in the gutter, and if Carlisle had not found her there, she would have surely died.

Carlisle did what he could to mend her, even with my assistance. To keep the girl alive though, there was only one thing we could do.

So Rosalie became my sister. Changing her was when I realized what Carlisle did. He didn't end life, he protected it. He taught Rosalie the same way he taught me. Though she had some slips, she still made sure she never drank human blood, and accepted her new life as I had.

After another few years, we found more family. Emmett came to us in the thirties. Rosalie saved him from a bear attack, and the two of them became what Esme and Carlisle were.

Love in chaos.

Then after another twenty years, Alice skipped into our lives, and it seemed we had finally found our family.

Alice brought the sun back into our house. And with her came her partner Jasper.

Jasper had a more difficult time adapting to our lifestyle, and we had to relocate a few times due to his slip ups, and even Emmett's. They became my brother's though, in every way. Just as Alice and Rosalie were my sisters. We were a family, and we were comfortable and content.

Most of the time.

I had the most trouble with my contentness starting about seventeen years ago. That's when Alice's visions started.

Alice was psychic, another gift and curse amongst our family. Though she enjoyed her visions, the one she had started having seventeen years ago, sparked something in me.

Terror, hope, frustration.

She began having visions of a girl. The first vision was just a baby. As the years went on, the visions became of that girl, only at different ages, until all we saw was a seventeen year old girl.

Sometimes she'd be with me, sometimes she'd be with the others in the visions. She was human, and looked like something familiar to me.

Life.

It glowed around her in every vision.

But we didn't know why Alice saw her. Was she a girl Carlisle would have to change due to illness or injury? Was she some distant relative from our past? Why did I have such an attachment to her?

My frustration came when Alice's vision began changing. Different decision must have been being made.

Thinking of the girl was making my run less enjoyable. It clouded my mind to the point that all I saw was the rosy face with chocolate eyes.

I had never been the type of man to only have attraction to a girl based on her looks. Yet, something in her face tugged at me. Made me feel at home.

Knowing she was out there somewhere, and human, made these feelings painful. So I blocked them out and refused to find her.

Much to my family's dismay.

I knew they just wanted me to find what they had.

Love.

My love for them was enough though. I wouldn't bring an innocent into this. Not after all my work to be better than the monster I used to be.

"Edward, come home." I heard Rosalie's voice clear in my head, and changed course. Luckily there wasn't alarm in her voice so I kept calm as I made my way back to the outskirts of Forks.

We had moved to Forks Washington two years before. My siblings and I had enrolled in the high school there, playing the part of teenage students. Now Alice and I were juniors, while Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were seniors.

It wasn't very stimulating to pretend to be high school level, but it made it possible for us to stay in one place longer.

I got to our house and saw Rosalie waiting in the entryway.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Alice had another vision. She's upstairs in your room." Rosalie gestured to the stairs and sighed.

I did my best to block everyone in the house's thoughts. I didn't like disturbing my family's minds. It was disrespectful. So I went upstairs to see Alice in my room, looking absently out the window.

She was still for once, and not quite as bright. It gave me a trickle of fear.

Out of all my siblings, Alice and I were the closest. She stood just short of five feet tall, a small comparison to my six foot one frame. I adored the little pixie.

"What's wrong?" I asked cautiously and sat on my small sofa.

"I saw her again. In more detail this time. A longer vision." She looked back at me, but avoided eye contact. "I've grown attached to her, just as I did to you in my visions years ago."

"What aren't you telling me Alice?"

"She's coming here. She's moving to Forks, and will be in our graduating class."

I nodded, not seeing the harm in this. "If you're worried I'll pursue her, she's human. I'd never."

"She belongs with us somehow Edward. I feel it."

"Then why the sadness?"

She met my eyes then, and opened her mind. I saw the replay of the vision with her. The girl, sitting in my biology classroom, seated next to me.

She looked amused at my tenseness. I realized why I was so. A stray sunbeam had come through the windows and danced over her skin.

I saw myself in the vision, contorting with the desire that fueled all vampires. My usual mask of somewhat human resemblance fell, and I was a monster again. My control faltered, and it only took a single moment.

All of our work was gone. Everything I was taught was gone. My humanity was gone.

I grabbed the girl who filled my mind for seventeen years, and bit into her neck, draining her dry. Then as the class realized what happened, the monster I became turned itself onto the victims of Forks High's junior biology class.

I shook my head clear of Alice's vision, and my expression matched hers, horror for horror.

It wasn't just that it was her I killed. It was that I had killed at all. My worst nightmare. To lose control.

I kept shaking my head rapidly and Alice put her hands on my shoulders.

"We are aware of it now Edward, it can be prevented. It doesn't have to happen."

"I won't go."

"You have to. If we ran from every possibility we wouldn't be living."

"We're dead Alice we aren't living to begin with."

"We are in our way. We are doing what we can to live normally. And the vision isn't concrete. We will stop it. Now we know, and now you need to trust me."

I turned away from her and looked out the window into the Twilight.

Somewhere out there was a girl who threatened my reborn way of life.

So why did I feel more scared for her, than for myself?


	3. The Dreams

Bella POV

I looked around the room as if things would jump out at me, begging to be taken with me.

I was a practical packer so I made sure I was only bringing the things that I needed or couldn't imagine not having. The things that would make my new room my own.

The room that hadn't felt like mine in years. The room in the small town I hadn't been to in years. I didn't even remember it much.

The room I was in now was the room I had all my childhood. The one that had changed from the pink my mother had painted it, to the pale green that I had chosen. For whatever reason, I always found the green went well with the wooden trim. It made it look like a forest.

Why was I always drawn to the woods? There weren't any in Phoenix. The only memories I have of woods are from dreams.

I've had many weird dreams.

That was another part of this room I was leaving behind. Although, the dreams technically started in the room I was going back to.

Forks Washington. I lived there with my parents, Renee and Charlie, for the first two years of my life. The dreams started right before Renee took me away from Forks. She and Charlie divorced, and she took me to live with her in Phoenix. She had always wanted to be there.

She was going to go to college there, and when she toured the area, she fell in love. It didn't matter much about who had fallen in love with her. Charlie.

Charlie did what he could to work it out. My conception was what made Renee "stuck" in her hometown with Charlie though. They were eighteen, and after they got married the young love began to fade for Renee.

To her credit, she tried. Just not enough.

I always wondered why Charlie didn't fight more. Why he didn't try to go with us, or at least get more custody of me. Instead, he settled for a vacation in California for two weeks out of the year; and would visit for my birthday and Christmas.

Now my relationship with my Dad was about to get a little more permanent.

Which was why I was packing my room.

Three years ago, when I started high school, Renee met Phil.

Phil was twenty seven, and eight years younger than Renee. Since Renee was always a little on the immature side for her age, they still clicked. Even I had to admit they were perfect for one another.

I was surprised when she married Phil a year later though. After Charlie, Renee wasn't keen on the idea of marriage.

For some reason though, she seemed to change her ways for Phil. He gave her what she needed, and I was happy for them.

It soon became clear to me though that as they basked in the afterglow of being newlyweds, there was something, or rather someone in their way.

Me.

They never admitted it, but I could sense it. They wanted to travel, and Phil's job as a baseball player could give them that. But Renee had to think of me, even though I knew it was hard for her to do. I knew Renee loved me, but she didn't quite have a motherly nature. She just didn't think that way.

So often I had to, for her.

When I realized what she truly wanted, I came up with the plan to move.

She was furious at first. We were a team, she said, how could she let me go. Then she heard me out more, and it became clear to her too. This was something we had to at least try. So neither of us would feel like we weren't where we were supposed to be.

I wasn't sure that I was supposed to be in Forks, but the fact that moving in the middle of my junior year of high school didn't scare me, showed me that there was something there.

There was also the idea of Charlie. I was curious about so many things having to do with him, that I couldn't help but wonder if living with him would be a good idea.

"Bella, are you finished yet? We want to take you out to dinner before your flight." Renee called, snapping me out of my daze.

I finished up the last box that would be shipped to Charlie's house, and looked around the room.

For some reason I knew it would never be the same. I could feel a change coming. I was both nervous and excited about that. So I breathed deep and grabbed my carry-on bags, and said goodbye to Phoenix.

It was harder than I thought, saying goodbye to my mother. Sometimes she irritated me, most of the time she amused me. She was in few ways a mother, and mostly a sister. I respected the fact that she took care of me, but I never felt she understood, or truly wanted me.

That wasn't why I was leaving though. It was for me, and for her.

So I hugged her goodbye, promised to email, and boarded the plane.

There weren't any friends to see me off. I had a few acquaintances in school, but no one who I felt I'd miss terribly. I was too weird to them. I wasn't sure why, I just never seemed to belong.

Maybe I'd find that in Forks, maybe I wouldn't. I had to try though.

Oddly enough, I found myself drifting asleep during the plane ride. As I did, I drifted into the same world I had since I could first remember.

The woods were waiting for me. I was running, which was the first clue that it was a dream. I was too clumsy to function most times, so running was never a reality.

As I ran, I smiled. It always reminded me of the yoga tapes Renee tried out. _Arch your back and lift your face to the sky, and remember, smile as you hold the pose. _

It was such a load of crap.

I was truly smiling though, completely at ease. I looked different than usual. There was something graceful about how I moved, and my face looked as if I stepped out of a Renaissance painting. There were no flaws.

Even in my childhood, I dreamed of myself at this stage. It was as if I was frozen.

The dream always took a turn towards the end. My running would be interrupted by something, though I never knew what. I'd stop, turn towards the source, though I couldn't see it. My smile would spread and I'd hold my arms out, as if waiting to be held.

Then I'd wake up.

I always wondered who it was in the dream that made me look and feel that way. Who was waiting to hold me? Where were they and where was I? Was it real?

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now landing in Port Angeles." The voice over the loud speaker announced.

I smoothed my clothes and hair, breathed deep, and prepared to walk off the plane to see my father.

And my reborn life.


	4. Uphill and Downhill

Bella POV

I didn't have to look long to find Charlie. I recognized him immediately. He still had his police chief uniform on and slowly smiled when he saw me. He looked the same as always. Brownish red hair like me, and a shy stance. He looked good at thirty five, a lot better than he did in his twenties.

And he looked thrilled to see me. I wasn't too surprised by that. Charlie always looked at me like I was incredible. That was something he and Renee differed in.

I never understood how he could look at me like I was the best thing in the world, yet he didn't fight to keep me.

I tried not to think of those sad things yet though. For now, I just greeted my Dad.

"Hey Bells." He said and leaned down to hug me. "It's been a while. I missed you kid. You look good."

"Thanks Dad." I never called Charlie by his name around him, unless provoked. Renee however, rarely got called Mom. "You look good too. How are things?"

"Same old." He shrugged. Charlie usually didn't talk much. Sort of like me. Yet for whatever reason, whenever we saw each other, we came out of our shells just a little bit. "Looking forward to having you around the house."

"Me too." I let him take one of my bags and he raised a brow as he hefted it.

"This is pretty light, did you bring enough to stay?" He asked, and I saw through the question. It was his way of asking how long I was staying. I smiled up at him.

"Renee is sending the boxes this week. We were waiting for this half price deal with the shipping. I'll have enough to make the room mine again."

The last thing I said seemed to make Charlie happier than I expected, and he nodded as we headed out the airport to his cruiser.

I found myself wishing he had a different car. I felt like we were in a spotlight from Port Angeles to Forks.

Then once we arrived in Forks, I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. I didn't even know the reason why. It was like whenever I got on a ferris wheel. I felt relaxed.

I wanted to wait until I could explore the town myself to look at it. So I averted my eyes from the window, and they fixed on the siren switch.

"You used to get me in trouble with that you know." Charlie said, catching the source of my stare.

"How?" I didn't remember what he was talking about.

"When you had just turned two that's when your mother and I had started fighting a lot. You would walk into our room holding your ears so I'd take you away. It was the worst part of us fighting, having you hear it. So I took you into the car and drove you around town. Sometimes I'd play the siren. It made you light up." He smiled as he drove, and I could tell he wasn't just seeing the road, but that day too.

I looked at the button and though I couldn't see what he did, I remembered the feeling. Maybe it was why I could never get over Charlie not fighting for custody. The last time I felt I was where I belonged was in this car. In this town. In the house we were now pulling into the driveway of.

With my dad.

Going into the house was a jolt. I had faded memories of it, but enough to know the place hadn't changed slightly. The kitchen was still it's bright eye popping color, and the living room looked like a bachelors den.

As I was led up the stairs I saw my room and held back a whimper.

I half expected it to look the same. With a baby bed in the same corner, and the same magenta color on the walls. Renee's design.

Instead, the room looked like….me.

From the teal walls, to the purple shaggy carpet. The antiquish quilt on the bed made me want to cry. It was something I had always wanted. There were two windows. One facing the side of the house, the other the front. The one on the side held a desk that was blank, waiting for my things to cover it, and then the one that faced the front had a cushioned bench. It was perfect.

What caught my eye was the trunk sitting at the foot of my bed. It had postcards tapped all over it.

The places I was going to see.

I had collected those postcards when Charlie and I had our vacations together in California. They were of different cities, different countries even. And he had kept them.

I ran my hand along it as I knelt and Charlie nodded.

"I thought you'd like to have something to store keepsakes in. Then I thought the postcards needed a home. I called your mom and asked about colors you liked and what kind of things to get. I left most of it bare though so if you want to hang pictures you can. Do you like it?" He asked hopefully.

At that moment it didn't matter that I had questions about how Charlie acted in the past. At that moment, he was more of a Dad to me than he ever had been. Not because he had bought me things, but because he had thought of me. He had prepared, and done so with me and my interests in mind. It was something I had never expected or wished for in a long time.

"More than you know, Dad." I said and smiled at him. "How about I make us some dinner?"

"I thought you'd want some time to yourself to prepare for school tomorrow."

"I thought I'd just hang out with you instead, if that's ok."

The look was back again. Like I was something precious to him. "More than you know, Bells."

That night I cooked for Charlie and I, and after seeing how much he liked it, I decided it would be something I did from now on. Especially since it meant he did the dishes, a chore I despised.

Afterwards, I unpacked my few things, hooked up my internet on my laptop, and got everything organized for my first day at Forks High School.

I was nervous, but excited too. Maybe this would be the place where I found everything.

Friends, a home, a life.

I had that to a point in Phoenix, but not like others. I was always left out.

I suppose that's how all teenagers feel at one point. The difference for me was I never felt like a teenager.

I wasn't sure what I felt like. For now I felt a little more secure than usual.

This was going to be a good experience. I was determined to make it so.

I wish I could have kept that attitude when I woke up the next morning. Instead my dreams plagued me again. Right into the woods.

It was slightly different this time. I wasn't the perfect work of art I usually was in the dreams. I was me, as I am. I was running in the woods again, but this time it was from something, not to something.

I actually seemed scared. I ran and ran until my clumsy self tripped on a tree root, and when I fell, I jolted awake.

Imagine my surprise when I saw I wasn't in my bed, but in the woods.

I was cold, but not so cold that I could have been out there in the snow all night.

I wasn't too far in, since I could still see Charlie's back yard in the dawn. I got up and started walking, confused, back to the house.

I had never sleep walked before. At least, not that I knew of.

I crept back into the house, trying not to wake Charlie, and attempted to not worry about the night before. Instead I concentrated on the day ahead of me.

It could only be uphill from here.

Edward POV

After much debate over the last days of winter break, my family convinced me I had to go to school the next day. We couldn't relocate just because of what Alice had seen.

Her visions could change.

I kept that hope in mind.

Just to be safe though, I went out hunting the night before. If I was going to face this girl, I would do so on as full of a system as I could.

As I hunted, I told myself my jitters were just due to the idea of my control slipping. They had nothing to do with the girl.

Or the fact that her face had haunted me for the past seventeen years, and did so now.

As the sun rose, I got anxious. I'd have school soon. Meaning science class with her. Meaning my biggest test yet.

I hadn't even seen her face to face yet, and somehow I managed to see her everywhere.

When I shut my eyes, when I played my piano, when I turned in the woods…

…Wait…..

When I turned in the woods?

I blinked a great deal, but the image didn't fade. Was she really there? I stopped breathing.

I got as close as I dared and I nearly found myself shaking.

A ghost in my life for nearly two decades was now on the forest floor in front of me.

I could hear her heart beat, but didn't dare to get close enough to check her for injuries. For some reason, I couldn't. Not just because I was scared to catch her scent and lose it, but also, I lacked the ability.

I had never watched a human sleep before. Not since I had been changed.

I told myself I'd have this reaction seeing any human sleep. It was just fascination over seeing an act I hadn't been a part of in nearly a century.

Not fascination over her. The way her cheeks flushed against the chill of the January morning. The way her hair glinted as the sun rose. The way her lips pouted.

Not possible. It couldn't be. I didn't even know her.

Yet, in some way, seeing her in person was so different from the visions. It made her real. It made her mean something.

I wasn't sure I liked that.

She shouldn't be outside in the cold. I knew that much for sure, but I couldn't wake her.

I couldn't snap the illusion that I could be near her.

That is until her heartbeat kicked up and I knew she was coming out of whatever dream she was having.

I dove into a tree and watched her rise, and look around, shaking her head as she wandered back into her house.

I hadn't even seen her face as she left.

Why did I want to?

She was human and I was a vampire. That was the end of that. Visions be damned.

I was damned after all.

So why did I want to know her name? Her voice? See those eyes in person, as they flooded my mind from past visions.

I realized then that I'd need more than control from my blood lust when I saw her again.

It was all downhill from here.


	5. Control

Bella POV

After a hot shower from my early morning in the woods, Charlie woke up looking eager.

I was in the kitchen trying to choke down some breakfast, even though I usually didn't eat in the morning. I was hoping it would settle my suddenly present nerves though.

Charlie threw something at me, which of course I didn't catch, and watched it clatter across the counter.

Keys.

"Dad, you already gave me a copy of the house keys."

"Those are keys to your truck, not the house."

"My truck?" I nearly croaked.

"I bought it off of a friend. It's old, and probably not the type of car kids are driving these days, but I thought you wouldn't mind."

Did I mind? My first thought was that Charlie was trying to buy his way into a father daughter relationship. I minded that quite a bit. "Dad, you don't have to buy me things, that's not why I'm here."

Charlie seemed to immediately pick up my meaning. He almost looked mad by it. "When your mother left I started sending her child support. She never accepted a single check. She sent each one back. After five years, I gave up on sending them, but I still put the money aside. I figured it would be a college account for you, and there's still enough in it to help you out on that. But I wanted to do something with part of it, something that all Dad's get to do. I didn't get to teach you to ride a bike or drive a car, but I get to choose how I spend my money, and I spent it on making sure you'll have a safe ride to and from school. That's all." He looked nervous again and went over to the coffee maker.

It was probably the most I had ever heard Charlie speak in a long time. I had never known he sent child support, or that Renee hadn't accepted it. I wasn't sure how I felt about her doing that. Instead of questioning it, I moved on to accepting it, and stood to go to Charlie. I not only felt bad for assuming he was trying to buy me off, but I also felt bad that it was starting to seem like he tried somewhat to be a Dad, and no one gave him the opportunity. It didn't answer all my questions, but it was a start.

I hugged him and he finally didn't seem like he was walking on egg shells.

"I'm sorry. I could use a car, and this helps a lot. I don't have to worry about breaking into my savings now. Thank you."

He sighed and patted my back, before breaking away and grabbing the keys again. "You might not feel that way when you see it. It's nothing special." He led me to the front door, and sitting in the driveway, was one badass truck.

The thing looked like a tank. If my driving safe was Charlie's priority, mission accomplished.

I loved it. Even down to its faded red paint. Even though I knew people would likely stare at it, I liked the idea that I'd be the only one with a truck like this. Without a doubt.

"Dad." I smiled as I ran up to the car, skidding on the rocks, but righting myself without breaking stride. I ran my hands along the hood. "It's perfect. Perfect for me."

"I'm glad." Charlie smiled and I glanced at my watch.

"Shoot. I have to get going. I'm running later than I thought I would be." I looked back through the house towards the back door and grimaced.

I tried to push how I woke up out of my mind, and instead grabbed my backpack, and grinned the whole way to school in my new/old truck.

The school parking lot was crowded with seniors and juniors. Everyone loitered around their cars, hanging out before homeroom.

I wasn't sure of my place. Do I hang out with them, or do I head right to class.

I opted with class once I remembered I didn't even know my way around the school yet, and should get a head start.

I glanced at my schedule. Biology. Super.

Not one of my favorite classes.

By the time I found the room, everyone else was heading in. I tripped over the edge of a vacant table, my usual way, and would have fallen if someone's arm hadn't blocked me from the floor.

Once I straightened up, and laughed slightly before turning to the guy who helped me up.

"I'm sorry. I'm unbelievably uncoordinated." I broke off when I saw him staring at me. I couldn't tell if it was a new kid stare, or some other kind. He looked so serious. His eyes were a deep green, and squinted as he studied me. My first thought was, this isn't the stare of a usual seventeen year old boy."Did I hurt your arm or something? Next time just let me fall, it happens daily. I'm immune to damage from it at this point."

Why was I rambling? At least it got his look of concentration to fade, and a crooked smile to replace it, but said nothing.

He looked like a statue. While I moved to the desk it seemed we would share, I moved awkwardly, never in control of my movements. He moved with purpose, his eyes never leaving me.

What's with that?

"No, you didn't hurt my arm." His voice was languid and sounded familiar, yet I was certain I had never heard it before.

I felt my pulse quicken a little by the way he looked at me. It was like those sappy scenes in books girls read when a jock goes for a cheerleader instead of them. 'One day you will find a man who looks at you like you are the only woman in the room.'

This guy didn't look at me like that persay. Instead he looked at me like I was the only girl who has ever been in his view. Yet there was something, familiar about his stare too. He wasn't studying me like other people were. Trying to size up the new student. He stared at me like he had been every day.

It made me wary.

"I'm Bella Swan." I volunteered, and held out my hand.

This seemed to surprise him. It actually surprised a lot of guys, if a girl offered a handshake. Instead of getting a confused stare like I usually did, his smile spread.

"Edward Cullen." He said, and took my hand so lightly; I almost wanted to tell him to get a grip. The feeling I got when he touched me made the sarcastic comment die.

His hand felt like the inside of a freezer. I could almost feel a misty breeze coming off his skin. But when his hand wrapped around mine, there was a jolt.

What the hell was going on?

He must have felt something too, since he pulled away quick enough. He shifted in his stool, as did I, and I noticed everyone else looking at him oddly, just as they were me. Was he new too?

Before I could say anything else the teacher walked in and did his customary roll call, with an added bonus of 'let's make the new kid stand up and say something about herself.'

Gah.

After that fun, he moved into his lecture.

I tried to pay attention, but Edward was making it difficult.

Not just because he was without a doubt the best looking student I had encountered so far, but also because of the way he was acting.

He was so tense. He looked like he was trying to remain as still as possible, and he stared at nothing but the chalk board. He looked like he was deep in thought, but also somehow aware that I was still next to him.

I pushed him out of my mind and wrote down some notes from the board. I sighed with relief when a ray of sunlight crept through the thick curtains, and warmed my face. I closed my eyes against the light, and enjoyed the rarity of sunlight in Forks.

My smile faded when I heard a slight noise come from Edward's throat. I opened my eyes and looked at him, to see him looking like he was about to burst from his skin somehow. I wondered if he was sick.

I moved my arm to his and before I could ask if he was alright, he turned his face to me, and I slowly moved my arm away.

His eyes had changed. They were dark with a hint of scarlet. His face was even more tense, making every stroke of his jaw line quiver with the effort. His eyes glanced down at where my arm had dropped to, and his fingers started moving towards my wrist.

I pulled it away and held back my urge to raise my hand and get the teachers attention to help him. Something told me that wasn't a good idea. I looked back around the classroom, everyone was looking in their books, I was guessing for some answer the teacher had asked for.

No one noticed something was wrong. No one seemed to feel it. So why did I?

I looked back at Edward, who closed his eyes tightly, and had moved as far away from me as the space allowed. The sun had faded, and his breathing had either stopped or become to shallow to hear.

"Edward?" I asked in a whisper and when he opened his eyes, they were green again, and he looked at me from their corners.

"I'm fine. Sorry. I get back headaches. Excuse me." He said and rushed from the room.

The teacher looked unconcerned about Edward's leaving, and continued with class. I kept waiting for a student to mention something about Edward's behavior, but none did.

It took all of my control to not shake.

Had I imagined it?

Had it been real?

I didn't even know what _it_ was.

I must have been zoning out because I didn't even hear the bell. I only noticed people moving around me.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley." I suddenly heard a girl with a bubbly voice say.

I looked up to see a girl with blond hair and big blue eyes, practically bouncing in front of the table.

"Hi." I said hoarsely and cleared my throat.

"I can't believe you sat with Edward Cullen."

I felt something odd at the mention of his name. "Is he an axe murderer or something?" I was only half joking at this point. Part of me actually wondered.

Jessica laughed as I numbly walked with her out of the classroom. "No he just never sits with anyone, unless it's his family. They are a weird bunch. Hey we have English together next. I'll fill you in on them there. All we're doing is watching a movie cuz we have a substitute." She chattered on and I couldn't help but feel somewhat grateful I'd at least hear what Edward's deal was.

Even if I had an odd feeling that no one here truly knew, and I had just seen something they hadn't.

Edward's POV

I practically threw myself from the classroom, and ran at human speed to the bathroom.

I stood by the sinks, and took deep breaths now that the air was cleaner.

Foolish of me. I wasn't even going to go to that class. Then I saw her walking towards it.

It was like a magnetic pull. At first I told myself I just wanted to hear her voice. After seventeen years of seeing that face, having a voice attached to it might give me closure. Even better I might have even found her to be like all the other girls here.

That would have made any other foolish feelings fade.

Nothing faded though. It only spiked.

First when she fell. It was almost charming.

Then her smile seemed to invoke mine. There was something easy about being around her. Something comforting.

Bella. A simple name, and uncommon one for this area. It sounded like her. It looked like her.

Of course it was her.

Then she shook my hand. In the past three years here, not one person had wanted to shake my hand. It was as if there was a small part of them that knew I wasn't right.

She either couldn't feel that, or didn't care. It made my curiousity about her grow and bloom.

I even tried to read her mind. Something I never did, unless threatened or concerned. This time, it was selfishness that had me trying.

Finding it impossible to do made the curiosity become so strong, I couldn't believe it. This had never happened to me before. I was so absorbed in trying, that I didn't see the sunbeam come through the room.

Sunlight warms the blood, anyone knows that.

What they don't know, is that it makes you vulnerable. The warmth and light makes blood irresistible to my kind. It was one of the reasons that we avoided sunlight.

The other was the change we went through. Our eyes become hollow voids. Red tracing through the darkness. Control becomes nonexistent.

Adding to that, Bella's blood was nearly mouthwatering. My control was gone. This was the end of the façade we had built in Forks.

This was the end for her, and who I had built myself to be.

But I didn't kill her. I held my eyes shut and found myself seeing what Alice was, two classrooms away.

Bella, still alive, dancing with me as we looked at each other in a way that made me ache.

Bella, laughing with Emmett, ducking from a headlock by Rosalie.

Bella, in the kitchen with Carlisle, showing him how to make a dish.

Bella, reading with Esme, as I played chess in the background, staring at her with nothing other than love.

She was human every step of the way, yet she belonged.

We belonged.

I shook my head clear of the images as Bella breathed my name.

Now I looked in the mirror of the bathroom, and clenched my teeth.

It couldn't be. It wouldn't be.

If I could refrain from my natural nature and not kill her, then I could hold back from ruining her life, and dragging her into mine.

This wouldn't happen.


	6. Pursue and Worry

Bella POV

Jessica was right about being able to talk in class. Our substitute was at least seventy thousand years old, and began nodding off once the movie started playing.

I listened to Jessica's enthusiastic rambles about the school. Our colors were apparently yellow and blue, Dustin Rollins was the star athlete, and Lauren McKinley was his girlfriend, and an old friend of Jessica's. I could sense a riff between them, merely by the way she said Lauren's name.

She then chattered on about Mike, a boy it seemed she liked; but was "just friends" with. Her other friends included Angela, Eric, and Tyler; all of which would allegedly "love" me.

I don't see how she could possibly thing that, since I hadn't gotten a word in. It was hard to not like Jess herself though. She was too bubbly and excited to not be infectious. So I smiled as she gossiped and informed in whispers.

Then finally, the subject came up.

"Then there's the Cullen family. They were the new kids before you came here. Maybe that's why Edward let you sit with him." She seemed just as confused about it as I was. "Anyways, he and his sister Alice and brother Emmett were adopted by Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle's wide Esme got custody o her twin niece and nephew, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, just a few years ago when their parents died. Dr Cullen ended up adopting them too."

It must be nice. Big family and all." It was something an only child like me dreamed of.

"It's weird though too. For the past couple of years since they moved here, I hardly ever see them speak to anyone else unless they had a class project."

"They keep to themselves."

"Oh yea. They don't even date outside their group."

I raised a brow. "Are you talking about incest?"

Jess giggled. "No they date the ones they weren't raised with. Rosalie is with Emmett, and Jasper is with Alice. Which I think is weird. They live together and all. Plus Alice is only sixteen, she skipped a grade. So Jasper is two years older than her. I suppose it's kind of cute and all, just strange."

"And inappropriate." I couldn't fathom it. Then again, Renee probably would have allowed such a thing.

"As far as I know, no one has really questioned it or called child protective services. It's probably because they are all really nice and polite. Whenever they do talk to people. Alice and Emmett will from time to time."

"What about Edward, who is he paired with? The family cat?"

Again, Jessica giggled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"No Edward isn't with anyone. Hasn't been as long as he's been here. Many girls have tried though."

That didn't surprise me. I considered asking more, but I didn't. There wasn't much more I could say without seeming crazy. I also didn't want it getting around the school that the new girl was interested, in any way, in Edward Cullen.

The conversation went back to other parts of the school and the town. Then briefly she asked about me. I got into the basics before the bell rang. It seemed my next class was with Jess's friend Angela, so I got to know her too. She was more laid back and easier to speak to. By the end of fifth period, I had been asked a myriad of questions about Phoenix, my family, my interests, and every topic one would ask a new kid.

The second surprise of the day was not sitting alone at lunch. I sat with Tyler, Eric, Jess, Angela, and Mike.

Tyler and Mike kept starring at me, which was awkward, but I tried to ignore it. I instead concentrated on the others, and also enjoying being somewhat friendly with kids my age.

Maybe it would go away once my moving to the area wasn't so fresh. For now I enjoyed it. I ignored everyone else's starring and wished that part of the new kid attraction would end.

I daydreamed over my ham sandwich and glanced around the cafeteria. My gaze rested on the table in the corner by the windows. I would have guessed the other four people were the Cullen's, even if Edward hadn't been at the table.

I could even guess who was who. Alice and Emmett both had dark hair, making them look alike. They also both had caramel colored eyes, though the rest of their features were opposites. Alice's spiky hair and short stature made her look like a woeful pixie. Emmett however looked much more intimidating. His curly hair and dimples made his broad muscles and shoulders look less severe. Then there were the twins. They only looked like so because of the blond hair and blue eyes. Though Jaspers hair was wavy and short and his eyes dark. He looked the most average of the group, though not compared to the rest of us. Rosalie's hair was straight like mine, though not as long. That didn't make her less surprising though. Her name should have been the definition of beautiful, not mine. Her eyes were bright and she looked like something out of a fairy tale. I was surprised the boys weren't making more of a fanfare over her.

I could certainly understand why girls chased Edward, just on his looks alone. His eyes were probably the most expressive part of him. As well as that hesitant smile. It's crookedness would look awkward on anyone else. His hair was an interesting color. I imagined it looked even more bronze in the sunlight.

Based on all of their pale completions though, it seemed sunlight wasn't shone on them often.

IN the moment or so that I sized them up, the only one who seemed to notice me, was Edward.

He broke off from his conversation with his sister, and looked over at my table. I smiled at him which softened his expression.

What was this?

I knew I was attracted to him. Any straight girl or gay boy could be attracted to him.

I had been attracted to boys before though. I even dated two. It shouldn't fluster me this much. I shouldn't notice so much.

Plus, there was something not right about him. In fact, after seeing his family, I wondered if he wasn't the only one.

I didn't know what was going on, but I knew if something interested me, I pursued it.

Edward Cullen….interested me.

Edward POV

"We're going to have to move." Rosalie sighed.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence." I snarled at my sister.

"I'm just saying. They were just getting used to us here." Rosalie played with her hair. "And Jasper hasn't accidently killed someone." She grinned as Jasper glared at her.

"I didn't hurt her, we don't have to leave." I reminded her.

"No but you didn't act human." Jasper pointed out.

"I highly doubt whatever she did notice will make her say 'Yep, he's definitely a vampire.'" Emmett defended.

"She'll question him now is the point." Alice said. "I don't see us leaving though."

"Because _we_ won't leave. If it comes to it _I_ will leave. There's no reason for all of us to go." I argued.

"Family." Rosalie said, and though I knew, if we did leave, she'd pester me about it for years; but the sentiment made me close my hand over hers for a moment.

I looked over to my left and saw the chocolate eyes that affected me more than I liked. She smiled slightly at me, and for the first time, I relaxed. I tried to see the good in the situation. The most important…

She was still here.

I didn't kill. I remained in control. My family wasn't at risk, they weren't disappointed in me, it could be ok.

If I could control myself once, I could do it again.

I would.

"Uh oh." Emmett said, and broke my thought.

"What?" I asked as Emmett studied me and then Bella.

"I know that look." He said.

"She probably just thinks he's pretty." Alice teased.

"I'm not pretty." I rolled my eyes.

"Handsome then." Jasper offered. "It's manlier." He explained to Alice.

"Thanks buddy." I looked back to Bella, who was now back in conversation with her new friends. "I don't know what she's thinking anyways."

"What?" Emmett looked surprised.

"I can't read her mind." I said lowly. I was almost ashamed by it, but mostly fascinated.

"That's never happened before." Rosalie sounded worried by it.

"I'm aware. So we'll have to rely on Alice's visions instead. Alice should see if she decides to say something, or if I'll have trouble again.

"Well, let's just hope she thinks you're on drugs." Alice said, and Emmett laughed.

"There's always that." He nodded.

As long as I had family like this around me, how could I worry?

As the bell rang and I heard a clatter in the direction of Bella's table, I turned to look. At that moment Bella was in mid fall, tripping over her own feet. She landed on her knees with a smack and before anyone could ask if she was alright, she threw her hands up in the classic "superstar" pose. The students around her let loose a stream of laughs.

When she stood, she was facing me from a distance. I half smiled at her. I couldn't seem to help it. She smiled back and curtsied at me and my family, and turned to grab her book bag.

"Interesting." I heard one of my siblings say.

"Very." I answered, wondering if I had ever seen anyone like Isabella Swan.

I knew I hadn't and likely wouldn't.

And there was something to worry about again.


	7. Curiosity

Bella POV

Charlie wasn't home yet when I got back from school. I was ok with that, because I had to call Renee. I had a feeling that'd be awkward with Charlie around.

The conversation didn't take long. I told her about my classes and the group that adopted me. I left out the Cullen's though. I hadn't mentioned the odd scene with Edward.

What could I even say? I didn't know what happened myself.

I got growled at? I saw his eyes change? He was tense?

Yet when his hand was in mine, I didn't feel anything wrong.

Anytime I've been in a weird situation, I've felt it. Once when a plumber came to the house when I was fourteen I got a weird stomach pain when the plumber looked at me. I felt he wasn't quite right. It could be a women's intuition or a sheriff's daughter's instinct. Either way, I could sense something wrong.

I didn't get a pain with Edward, but I got a feeling. I just didn't know how to find out what it was.

I walked upstairs to my room and took out my homework putting Edward and the Cullen's out of my mind.

It worked for a while. Homework kept me busy for a short time. Then I worked on straightening up the room, and taking all the steps to making it mine.

I suppose I didn't have to do much. This was the first room I ever had. It would always be mine in some way.

Still, I unpacked my clothes, and set up my desk. My boys: Shakespeare, Dickens, and Poe, now adorned the corner of it. My dresser was scattered with other books and my few girl type products. The boxes Renee had shipped over had arrived while I was at school so I even unpacked them.

I was hanging up picture frames and my twinkle lights when Charlie came upstairs.

He took a look around and smiled. "You hung up pictures." He studied the framed Van Gough that I had wanted for years and finally gotten the Christmas before. "I didn't think you'd get that settled."

I knew what he meant. Actually putting nails into the wall must have meant I was staying a while.

He tugged at the twinkle lights that ran around the high walls and looked confused. "What's with the Christmas lights?"

"They aren't Christmas lights persay. They just look cool. I had them in my room at Mom's too. Sometimes I turn them on when it's dark instead of a lamp. It's comforting. I can't explain it."

"I like them. I wish I could say the room looks like you but I'm realizing I don't know that much about you." He looked sad then. "I should know more."

"There's plenty of time for you to learn. For both of us to learn." I said with a smile, hoping to reassure him. I didn't think it the right time to point out that I was available to him my whole life. He just didn't try as a father should.

It wasn't the time for that conversation yet.

Instead I offered to cook us dinner and we talked about more simple topics.

I gave short, predictable answers for how school was. Then I tried a new tactic.

"Dad, what do you know about the Cullen family? I have a class with one of their son's and they seemed, to themselves. The rest of the school was like one big community. They weren't really a part of it."

"The rest of the school is like that because there aren't many new families moving to the area so everyone has known each other for years and shared classes as long. The Cullen's only showed up for the beginning of high school for your graduating class if I remember. I think a couple of them are a year older."

"Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper yea." I answered. "They seemed nice though." I pressed.

"Haven't had much encounters with the kids. Which as a cop is a good thing. I've met Carlisle a few times; he's as nice as they come. His wife too." Charlie polished off his dinner and took the dishes to the sink. "I'll do these up since you cooked."

I nodded and gave him my plate as well. It seemed the only way I would find out more about the Cullen's would be from the Cullen's themselves.

That didn't seem promising.

I wondered why I was even interested. So Edward had acted weird with me. That didn't mean I needed to know things about him or his family.

So what if they were strange.

I walked up the stairs and after tripping over my own feet for the fifteenth time that day, I giggled as I landed on my ass.

I wasn't exactly normal myself.

I stumbled back into my room and grabbed a book at random. The Pigman Legacy by Paul Zindel. It was published in the 70s, but I had stolen it from my schools library along with its prequel when I was fourteen. It was one of those simple stories that grabbed at you.

As I thumbed through my favorite passages I found myself smiling at them. John and Lorraine were the main characters and best friends for many years. They eventually fall in love, but not in the clichéd way. It was slow, and more intimate. Lines weren't said, passion didn't erupt. It was more real. A sort of trip into love rather than a quick fall.

I always imagined that's how I'd find love. It wouldn't be instantaneous; it would be a slow trip.

I had never been "in love" before. At seventeen, I didn't think that was a bad thing.

Charlie and Renee had showed me that young love wasn't necessarily the right love.

I had been "in like" a couple times though. At thirteen I had my first boyfriend. He and I had been friends for a year, and our mutual curiosity for each other peaked in eighth grade. Daniel and I did nothing but hold hands and hug for three blissful months. He had given me a glimpse of what normalcy might be like. Ultimately though, Danny hadn't understood me. He found my quirks confusing rather than alluring. Who could blame a thirteen year old of that?

I ended our relationship, such as it was, just before the start of ninth grade. Our friendship was now one of pen pals. We didn't keep much contact during school, but emailed afterwards. It was odd since we still lived in the area, yet acted as though we were far apart.

Now that I had moved to Forks, I suppose those emails will be more necessary to keeping the friendship afloat. In fact, I went over to the computer to start one now.

The relationship I had after Danny wasn't as sweet and innocent. I "dated" Luke Rogers more to have my first kiss, rather than from actual emotional attachment. After he and I spent a lunch period steaming up the back seat of his jeep, we started talking more. It turned out Luke was the closest I had come to having common interests with someone from my class.

He liked to read as I did, though his interests lied more with poetry. Still, we were able to talk in between those first few kisses, and I suppose that made my sophomore year more eventful. Eventually though, Luke developed interests in things other than kissing, and I wasn't quite ready for that.

I wasn't saving it for marriage or anything. I didn't even feel the need to be engaged to the person. I only wanted it to have more meaning. I thought that would make the discomforting parts of the experience more endurable.

After I flipped through three more books I was tired enough to sleep. I wondered if the next day at school would be as eventful as this one. Maybe Edward would make sure we didn't sit next to each other again. I wondered who would get custody of the table.

I suppose he was there first, but since he seemed to be the one with the problem, I wished he would leave instead.

That was probably an odd thought to have.

An even odder thought was that I didn't want Edward to leave.

As I fell asleep I told myself it was just curiosity in him.

Unlike Danny and me, I didn't think the curiosity was mutual this time.

Edward POV

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Carlisle asked me as I watched him sketch absently.

"I am." I said, though my tone wasn't decisive.

"Alice said she saw nothing of you hurting Isabella."

Hearing Carlisle say her name sent odd feelings though me. All these years, she had been "the girl" the one in Alice's visions. Now she had a name. "Bella." I corrected. "Just because she hasn't seen it doesn't mean it's not possible."

Carlisle looked up to study me for a second. He always looked at me wrong I thought. Like I was something good and special. Meanwhile I was a vampire. I wasn't good. Any good I did have was because of him and his guidance.

"Edward, when will you see yourself clearly? Not only has your control proven to be impeccable, but your heart has always been in the right place."

"Not always." I whispered, thinking back. The first five years of my existence as a vampire.

Carlisle knew what I was thinking, though he wasn't telepathic like me. He just knew.

"Edward, don't go there."

"How can I not? It reminds me what I am and what I'm not." I said and thought about it more.

The first five years of my vampire life I lived off of human blood. I traveled from state to state, and country to country; hunting.

The only credit I could give myself is that in my near century of being a vampire, I had never killed an innocent. The hunting I did was for humans that deserved to die.

Rapists, murderers, the worst kind of humans. I hunted them through their thoughts, and the thoughts of others. I found them, and drained them dry. For five years, that was my life.

It wasn't until Carlisle had written me explaining how he found and changed Esme that I came back to him. Upon seeing what my father had found, I found myself wanting more. I wanted to find that peace in what I was, and my existence.

I decided to adopt my new father's vegetarian lifestyle, and I haven't had a drop of human blood since.

Maybe it was something to be proud of. To me, it just meant I was doing what any good person would do. There shouldn't have been a question.

I killed. It doesn't matter if I killed beings worse than myself, I still killed.

My brothers and sisters would try and reassure me over the years. They had all made slip ups. Accidental killings when thirsty and came upon a human at the wrong time. Rosalie was the only one who had never had human blood, but she had killed before. Again, only people who deserved it.

Carlisle was ultimately the best of us though. He had never killed, only changed four of us, rather than let us die. The only time he'd drunk human blood had been when he changed us as well. It was an impressive thing, his strength and control.

It was what I wanted to be. What I strived to be.

Maybe being around Bella would be me playing with fire. Her blood had appealed to me more than any other scent I had encountered. Going to school and sitting next to her at least once a day would ware on my control.

"I think, without a doubt, that you can do it." Carlisle said, interrupting my thoughts. "I've never steered you wrong have I?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Never once."

"Then trust me Edward. You can do this. I know you can. We all know you can."

"And what if you're all wrong?"

He considered for a moment. "Then we'll leave. We'll move on. We'll do whatever we have to. However, I don't think it will come to that."

Their faith in me never failed to astound me, and stabilize me.

"Alice told me of her recent visions of Bella. She's going to be a fixture in our lives it seems." Carlisle glanced at me. "In your life."

"That can change too. She's human. She has no place in our lives."

"That's not just your choice. It's hers too. If the connection is there…"

"There's no connection." I lied.

"Edward she's been your mind for seventeen years. There's a reason why Alice has seen her, even if we don't know it yet. Either way, you can't deny a connection."

"That doesn't mean I should encourage it."

"You need someone in your life Edward. Don't you think we notice how lonely you are? You need that type of fulfillment."

"Not from a human. It's just not possible."

"She wouldn't have to stay human." Carlisle said cautiously, and I snarled. "Alright, nevermind." He said, and went on sketching.

I went up to my room and tried to put the conversation out of my mind. Instead I went through my music collection and ended up selecting a CD at random.

As I listened to it I couldn't help but wonder how our next encounter would go.

Would I be able to refrain from speaking to her, or would my control be below par there.

And what if I lost control completely.

Curiosity was proving to be dangerous.


	8. Symphony

Bella POV

I woke up early the next morning.

I got to school early.

I sat in my Biology classroom early.

So early, that by the time I had already been in my seat for five minutes, the parking lot was just beginning to fill.

If anyone asked, I was going to say I was early so I could make up work. In actuality, I wanted to make sure I was in my seat before Edward showed up. Pathetic, yes.

I still wasn't entirely sure how I was going to approach the whole Edward thing. I had many options.

I could be an ice queen. I could act as though nothing remotely interesting had happened the day before and that I hadn't spent the rest of the afternoon and evening thinking about it.

That idea was a good one in my mind.

I could also be blunt and address the issue to Edward. That was actually preferable. It was usually how I would have operated. I never thought much before I spoke and sometimes that was a gift, other times a burden. I wasn't sure of how that approach would go in this scenario.

Overall, I wanted answers. Yet, there was some part of me that didn't want to know. Something told me I wouldn't like what I heard. Something told me it needed to be left alone.

That was the scary part. What was it he was hiding, and how was it possible that I sensed something was wrong.

Then and even bigger part of me had a confidence that there was nothing wrong. That was the part I wanted to pursue.

So when people started filing into the classroom, I found my pulse didn't quicken. I was calm, and prepared. Whatever I was going to do about the situation, I'd know once I saw him.

That was partly true when the moment came.

When I saw Edward, I softened. He looked like he was putting on a mask for everyone else. He had this cool calm about him. I saw through it though. It took only meeting his eyes for me to know, there was something there. Whether that was something between the two of us, or something in him only I saw.

I've never been a deep person, but for whatever reason, I felt recognition in Edward, and that made all my other fears or suspicions drop away. I wasn't going to give up on finding the answers I needed, but I wasn't going to let those answers worry me.

I saw nothing fearful in the cautious and curious way he looked at me.

As he reached the seat next to me, I felt relief. It would have meant something strange if he sat somewhere different. Although, that could be why he didn't move. He may not want to raise a red flag.

We still had a little over five minutes before class would start. Not enough time for an in depth conversation, but I wanted to at least open the door.

"Hey." I said nonchalantly, or at least I hoped it was.

"Bella." He said with a nod, as if my name were a greeting. He placed his text book in front of him, and kept his hands on it.

I noticed he glanced at the curtains that were drawn over the windows, and seemed to relax when he saw they were shut. That sparked another question, but I didn't press it.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me today." I said boldly. Where did that come from? "I was just thinking since you're also a relatively new student, you could probably offer some hot gossip." I prattled on and could have kicked myself.

"I thought that's why you were hanging out with Jessica Stanley." His lips curved. "She's the gossiper around here."

"I noticed." I mumbled, yet I knew he caught that by the look on his face. I suddenly wish I didn't say it. I knew it gave something away.

He raised a brow at me, and for the first time turned so we were facing. "And what is it she said about the Cullen Clan? I imagine she and her other friends had a mouthful."

"She didn't say anything bad. Only that your family moved here a few years ago, and that you're all very close. You keep to yourselves."

"I suppose we do." He said vaguely. "Alright."

"Alright what?"

"I'll have lunch with you, though I really don't understand why you want to."

I wasn't going to say anything to make him uncomfortable or on edge, but it had to be said. "I don't know about you, but when something confuses me I get to the bottom of it. There are things between you and I that confuse me. That may be forward to say, but I know you know what I'm talking about." His eyes faced mine and I didn't back down from the glance. "I can all but see you replaying it in your head."

His chest moved more rapidly with his breaths, but his expression smoothed. "If you want to talk about it we will. Not here."

"Lunch then." I said, and felt the nerves creep back. Instead of letting them show, I put on a similar mask to his and turned back to face the front of the room. Everyone else was in the room by then, including the teacher and I made myself relax.

I'd get my answers soon. However unpleasant I expected they were.

Edward POV

My hopes that she wouldn't press our issue were gone like smoke.

Somehow that didn't surprise me though. My brief impression of Bella was that she was more observant than someone of my kind would prefer.

I should have just told her I wanted no part in lunch with her. I should have ignored her. There were a lot of things I should have done where Bella was concerned.

Instead I found myself doing what I wanted to for the first time. That wasn't exactly a safe impulse to follow for my kind. When we acted on what we wanted it usually ended in destruction.

I pushed that notion out of my mind though. For reasons that eluded and escaped me, I couldn't seem to handle the idea of hurting her.

I tried to tell myself it was because of the humane side of me. It was a good quality to not want to harm others. Yet, I was beginning to suspect that the presence of that feeling in my life had more to do with my attachment and connection to Bella, rather than inability to harm another person.

As my thoughts spun from my conversation with Bella, another thought swirled around like a whirl of water. Slow but steady.

Why couldn't I read her thoughts? I had never encountered this problem, and it concerned me. What was she?

First she observed things no other human did, and next those things didn't seem to make her keep her distance.

Not only were my hopes that Bella would let go of our first encounter crushed, but my hopes that she didn't have any hold on me were also getting harder and harder to ignore.

_Don't worry Edward, I just had a vision and you don't hurt Bella today, though I couldn't see what you discuss at lunchtime. She didn't seem scared or irritable though so there doesn't seem to be cause for concern. Enjoy yourself please. I don't think it'll be difficult. See you at home. _

Alice's perky voice floated through my mind as she took advantage of my mindreading. I wished I could talk back to her that way, but unfortunately our little walkie talkie system was only one way.

I felt my face fall. If Alice saw a vision of this lunch and told me about it, that meant it was air tight and Bella wouldn't be changing her mind. Nor would I.

Yes, it seemed hopes were fading.

When the class maneuvered into us doing practice questions in our textbook, I relaxed enough to quickly complete the work.

I snuck a glance at Bella, and saw she had relaxed as well and was twirling her pencil in her hand. Every so often she'd tap it a few times on her text book, and before long I recognized she made a melody out of it.

As a musician, I found this alluring and tapped my foot along with her impromptu rhythm. I couldn't tell if she noticed that, but her fingers began drumming along the desk with a matching pace. The pencil taps rose in volume and she hummed slightly.

I half smiled as I realized we moved in unison, as if choreographed. The average tapping of a pencil had become a symphony unheard and unnoticed by anyone else.

Were we again the only ones in the room, noticing something unusual occurring?

I hadn't even noticed my own throat creating a hum similar to hers. The deepness of it made the softness in hers sound familiar. A match.

I turned to look at her without thinking, and at the same moment her movements again mirrored mine, with my head slightly turned to the right, and hers to the left so we saw each other. The chuckle at this oddity died in my throat as I met her eyes.

The humming stopped, but replaced by another kind. The electric current flowed as it had the day before when she briefly touched my arm. This time there was no touching, only a glance and yet I was undone.

It was next to impossible for a vampire to lose control of their reflexes. I experienced that for the first time in decades as my now untapping foot slipped off of the stool and hit the floor with an audible thud. The sound seemed to startle Bella for she slightly jumped and the movement caused her to flick her pencil, and it landed on the back of the head of Mike in front of her.

This seemed to snap her out of our mutual trance.

"Oh, Mike I'm sorry. I'm a terrible klutz in all respects." She said hastily and rose out of her seat to pick up the flown utensil.

I noticed her catch her foot on the other as she stood from retrieving her pencil and she tripped. I could have stopped her fall, but not without looking inconspicuous. Instead I quickly stood to help her up, at the same moment she sprang up, bumping herself on my chest. She almost fell back again, but I caught her this time. While I sighed, she let out a peal of giggles.

"Well gee, that should at least cover my falls for this class period. Thanks there Edward. You're a true boy scout; I'll see you get your helping the clumsy badge." She said as she patted my arm where I still held her back, but remained still. I hadn't been this close to a human, touching, in a long time. She smelled like fruity flowers. Her blood was intoxicating even without the presence of the sun to warm it.

She pushed away from me, and from her expression I know she noticed my own had changed to strained. She gulped and as I moved back to my chair I saw her glance at the rest of the class, as if to see if they had been disturbed by my second slip of the façade. I chuckled again at the absurdity. How she knew to check to see if there were witnesses of my lack of humanity astounded me.

"What?" She whispered at my laughter.

"Nothing."

"At lunch?" She asked, though there wasn't much question in her voice.

"Yes. At lunch." I agreed and she reached out a hand.

I laughed again. Never had I encountered a girl in this generation who was willing to shake hands with anyone, let alone someone who should have scared her away. I took her hand gingerly in mine and shook it once, surprised at her grip. She smiled at me full force and I was struck once again. There was such beauty in this girl, and partly so because she didn't realize it. Yet her confidence shone through, and I felt a different control of mine slipping.

The control over feelings.

I kept my mask in place though, and merely matched her smile, taking back my hand.

As class ended, I noticed her get up especially carefully to prevent another mishap. Jessica bounced to her and they walked together to their next class. Bella stole one last look at me over her shoulder, and I could nearly see all her questions.

I wondered if I'd answer them all.

My fear wasn't for her questions as they should have been, but instead that our symphony may end if they got answered.


	9. There is Something There

Bella POV

Jessica and Angela were surprised when I told them I'd be eating with Edward at lunch. They looked at each other once before me as if I had just told them we planned to eat them.

"Like, with his family?" Jessica said in her lower version of her bubbly voice.

"No just the two of us."

"Then it's a sort of date." Angela said.

"No not at all." I laughed at the silliness of that idea. "I just thought since he knows the outsider anthem and his family is kind of paired off, he may want company for a day. We sit next to each other in biology so I thought we could get to know each other a little." I was hoping that explanation placated them.

They looked at each other once again and Angela seemed to shrug it off, though Jessica seemed to still seem curious. The gossiper exactly.

"I guess we can spare you from lunch." Angela joked. "You should come with us to the beach this weekend though. It's obviously too cold for the water but we park Tyler's van in the sand and hang out some weekends." She explained.

"You have to come!" Jessica exclaimed as she shut her locker after grabbing her lunch bag.

"I'd like that. I'll check with my Dad, but I'm sure I could swing that."

"Good. It's over at First Beach on the Quileute Reservation in La Push." Angela, the practical one, gave hasty directions. "In case your Dad needs to know where you're going."

"I think he goes there a lot of weekends actually. He's good friends with a guy who lives on the Reservation. I think I even met his children when I was little, though I don't remember it. He just talks about them a lot."

"Maybe we'll see them there." Jessica said, though she no longer sounded interested. I followed her glance towards the entrance of the cafeteria where Mike was standing. I smiled at the thought of them. The two bubbly teens, destined for prom night necking.

"Well I'm going to go find Edward now. Do me a favor and tell Mike I'm sorry for hitting him with my pencil again."

"I'm starting to think your little accidents are going to be entertaining to be around." Angela joked and I smiled as I started away from them.

So what if I was having some weird moments with a boy I hardly knew, I was starting to finally have friends. I wouldn't get too worried about them understanding my odd ways. Instead I'd enjoy this.

I walked over to the line of food, and glanced around for Edward. He wasn't there, so I assumed he brought his own food and had already gotten us a table. I grabbed a sandwich, apple, bag of cookies, and juice, and went towards the tables to search.

He wasn't hard to find. He managed to stand out even in the smallest table in the far corner. I wondered if he was trying to keep us hidden. Something told me he wasn't shallow like that, but rather hiding himself alone. I hoped it was the ladder.

I walked over to the table and plopped down without grace. Sometimes I wished for it, but mostly I accepted I'd never be much of an ideal lady. "Hi." I said lightly, hoping to keep that mood present. I looked at his empty space and narrowed my eyes at him. "What's with the lack of food?"

He looked down as if he was surprised to see no lunch in front of him. "I had a big breakfast." He said, but it sounded like it was a question.

"See, I would have bought that if it wasn't for the fact that you didn't seem to eat yesterday either."

"Watching me were you?"

"Don't get cocky. I merely look out for eating disorders."

"Do I look like I have an eating disorder?" He challenged, and I found myself looking at him in more detail. He certainly looked fit. I wondered if he did some sort of exercising since it seemed he didn't do sports for the school.

"Not really, but my suspicions remain." I pushed my apple towards him.

"Are you one of those girls who can't eat unless others are as well?" He asked with a crooked smirk.

"Nope. I love eating. I can't exercise much due to my lack of equilibrium but I don't seem to gain, so I guess I inherited something good from my mother. Although even if I did blow up like a balloon, I doubt it would stop me. I love all the fatty foods far too much." I rambled and gulped when I realized he was sizing me up as I had done to him. "What?"

"Just admiring. You're an interesting creature." He absently twirled the apple by its stem.

"That makes me sound like a rare beetle, but alright." Our banter had calmed my qualms and I took another bite of my sandwich before launching into the reason why we were here. "So why is it you acted like you were hunting the rare Bella beetle yesterday in class?"

He managed to look grim and amused at the same time, yet he didn't deny my description. "That's complicated. I apologize if I frightened you though. It was in no way my intention."

I noticed he left out that there was no reason to be afraid. I didn't point it out though. Instead I reached for the cookies.

"You're supposed to finish the sandwich first customarily aren't you?" He said with a grin and I smirked.

"Why do you talk like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're in a play from Dickens."

His expression faltered a moment before he put it back into place. "I guess it's how I was raised."

I considered a moment. If that was the case, then why would he be on edge about it? "I'm going to cut right to the chase here. There are things about you that I can't understand. Why out of the blue yesterday you acted like…well I don't even know what that was. I'm not even sure you'd tell me. After all we're strangers; you have no reason to tell me anything." I stopped and looked at him again. He was tense, but there was something hopeful in his stare. "At the same time though, there is something here." I gestured between us. "Something I haven't felt before. I'd like to say it's just attraction since you're so pretty and all, but I don't know that that's it. I think it'd be simpler if it was. Correct me if I'm wrong."

He looked like he wrestled with that for an unbelievable amount of time, yet it only seemed to be a moment. When he was through he looked at me like he was studying me, or probing me for information, yet he said nothing. Then his face relaxed, whether with calm or resolve, I couldn't tell.

"There's something here." He said and met my eyes again. "I don't know what it is Bella. And I don't know how to answer your questions on what happened. It's complicated. I don't suppose you'll be happy with that answer."

"I'm happy to know I'm not crazy and didn't imagine it. And that I'm not a crazy Glenn Close type, seeing things that aren't there. I'm not happy that I don't know why I feel anything at all for you. I'm not happy that there's a secret involving me."

"What makes you say there is?" He asked warily.

"Because if it was just a secret involving you, you wouldn't feel guilty for not saying anything. But because you look guilty for not answering what happened yesterday, then I know it's something to do with both you and I. Which is something I have a right to know but I can hardly force it out of you. The look on your face now tells me I'm getting warmer though."

"You're awfully observant." He muttered and then sighed. "What now Bella?"

"I don't know." I polished off my lunch and fiddled with my juice box. "I was hoping I would by now, that there was some easy explanation for what's with you. There isn't though."

"Interesting way to word it. No there isn't."

"Thank you though."

Now he looked confused. "For what?"

"You could have lied to me and said I imagined it. You could have ignored me completely. It says a lot that you didn't. Especially since you're lying to everyone else here. The fact that I'm not included in that list must mean you like me a smidge." I picked at my finger nail as he gaped at me.

"Why do you think I'm lying to everyone else?"

"Because they hardly know a thing about you. You've been here almost four years and no one knows much but rumors and assumptions. You are careful around them. Always gauging their reactions to what you do. There's something being hidden. I have no clue what, but I can see what you're doing. It's like you're lying on the surface observing things."

"It seems like you're the one doing all the observing." He ran a hand through his hair. "You've only been here two days, what makes you see all of this."

I shrugged. "Weird recognizes weird, I guess."

Now he laughed fully. So fully, that others heard and turned. I realized this was a sound no one in the school had heard. Even his family looked surprised that Edward was laughing. That filled me with sadness. Was he even on guard with them?

What was he?

What was I for noticing this?

"Bella, what am I going to do with you?" He asked, and for the first time I noticed affection in his voice.

I smiled at him as the bell rang and I got my things. "You'll do nothing with me. Ball's in my court buddy, I get to decide what I'm going to do with you. See ya." I said, and had the great satisfaction of seeing true surprise spread over his face.

I'd break the walls down eventually and figure out what was there. Even if I didn't like what I saw, I was invested in this two day freak show we were running now.

Because as Edward agreed, something was there.


	10. Endure Whatever Comes

Edward POV

The last three days of the week were a mesh of questions. They were either coming from my family members, Bella, or myself.

It was an interesting contrast.

My family liked to ask the most troubling and annoying questions.

_What are you doing with Bella?_

_Is she going to be in the house?_

_Are you pursuing some kind of relationship?_

_When can I take her to Olympia with me?_

Alice's questions were the most normal and tolerable next to Bella's.

Bella's were more average for someone trying to get to know another person. She asked about my family and friends. She asked if I liked one band better than another. She asked if I had ever broken bones.

She never questioned the first time we met though. It was as if she had forgotten, or had just merely giving up on asking when no answer would be given.

Instead we spent the last three days of the week taking turns with questions on one another at lunch. I wasn't sure who I learned more about, her or me.

I learned what her favorite things were, and that our reading habits were quite similar, as well as our beliefs and other interests.

She was pleased to hear I played the piano, as I was to learn of her attachment to classical music.

Yet, there were plenty of differences between us to keep things interesting. We spent the entire 1st period class on Wednesday arguing about movies and their rank, along with why gym class was necessary, against her opinion of it being a subject of ridicule.

By Wednesdays lunch period when she decided to sit next to me again, the school began buzzing about my sudden interest. It was normal, seeing as I had been in this school since freshman year and had never spent a moment with anyone other than my family. The fact that this was changing was bound to cause a stir.

At first I told myself it wouldn't last. I was merely making sure the girl wouldn't speak of our first meeting indiscretion. Then I told myself, I was placating her.

By Thursday, I couldn't deny the interest on my part. Or even more horrifyingly…..the like.

I couldn't deny it to myself, but I did to those around me. I didn't say much about it to my family; I didn't bring it up with Bella. I acted as her friend and nothing more.

She was more though. She brought something to my life I hadn't expected. I had only been prepared for questions and trouble; meanwhile I felt comfort and a glimmer of happiness.

Rumors, and questions be damned.

I was cautious, but enjoying my first friend. I made sure I still didn't come to school on days that sunshine was possible. Her blood was difficult to resist without that temptation, so I had to be careful.

I kept her distanced from my family, which angered them, but I didn't think it would be wise to make Alice's visions a reality.

So we got to know each other, and ate lunch together every day. She got used to her new life in Forks, and even went out on weekends with her new group of friends.

She asked me to go with them, but I took the time to hunt instead. I didn't know how to explain to her that Quileute territory was out of bounds to me.

Other than the distance I kept, we enjoyed each other. Our differences complimented one another. I didn't have to allow Alice's visions to come true, but I could still have a friend. It was so unexpected that something good could come of this.

However, it wasn't long before I was reminded it couldn't last.

On the following Thursday afternoon after school, we walked together to our separate cars, and the music from one of the teacher's car was heard throughout the outdoors it was so loud. While I laughed at this, Bella began to sway along to the old tune.

I noticed the group of kids who adopted her as a friend, were laughing at her impromptu dance. Jessica Stanley called her over for a chat, and by her thoughts I knew she wanted to grill Bella more on the amount of time she was spending with me. Yet, Bella didn't respond. She appeared to have not heard, and was in a trance of some sort. This caused further laughter at her aloofness by our classmates.

Meanwhile, I stood stupefied by it. She never did anything with much thought, she just acted. It didn't matter to her that people were watching. All she cared about was the music she heard, and her reaction to it was instinctive, and mesmerizing.

These feelings were unacceptable. Which brought up the questions I asked myself.

_What is it you think can come of this?_

_This is going to do nothing but hurt you and her, don't you remember she's human?_

_What kind of a monster are you?_

_Are you out of your mind?_

These questions, and my inability to answer them, even to myself, should have been enough to make me end whatever it was Bella and I had started. Even this little of a friendship was impossible.

I could hurt her. Quite easily. That alone, without any of the other reasons, should have been enough to make me step away.

As I saw her tilt her face against the misty rain and sigh with contentment, I knew what I had to do.

"Bella I have to go now." I interrupted her daze. She stopped swaying to look at me.

"Oh alright." She waved at Jessica and Angela as we passed them, moving towards her truck. "I'm going to the movies in Port Angeles with some people this weekend. You should come too. I'm beginning to think you're using me to keep the attention on the freaky new kid at school and not how unsocial you are. Prove me wrong and come out with us. Outside of school Cullen." She smiled at me as she threw her bag in the passenger side of her truck. "Plus I need to get new books, and you and I both know that can't be done here. What do you say?"

"I can't." Before she could argue or question, I interrupted. "I don't think we should spend any more time together Bella." I said and started to turn, but she wasn't having that.

"Why is that?" She said hotly, as if steam could come out of her ears.

"I can't continue this with you."

She raised a brow and spoke to me as if I were slow. "A friendship?"

"Yes." I said dumbly and felt foolish.

"What's the matter with you Edward? The first minute I met you, you seemed like an easy going guy. You even smiled at me and my klutziness. Then you freak out on me, for what reason I still don't know, but don't think that mean's I've forgotten. Then you walk on eggshells around me like you're capable of breaking me somehow. But we still took the time to form a makeshift friendship."She paused for a moment, mashing her lips together. I knew her enough now to know she did this when she was angry. "Screw that, it's not a makeshift friendship, it's a real one. It's even something more. Something worth the time of day. I'm not an idiot, I know what I feel. I know when it's returned. Yet, here you stand giving me some holier than thou attitude about how we can't be friends, as if it will be a favor to me if I don't know you. Which leads me to believe there's something going on with you, and I'm the first one to notice it. Am I getting close?" She challenged.

I was a vampire for Christ's sake. Drinker of blood, undead, walker of the night. Yet here I stood, frozen to silence by a girl the age I was when I died, whom looked at me like I was a puzzle she was very close to solving. I could all but see the gears in her brain coming up with different possibilities.

Now I could see distance was needed for not only her protection, but for mine and my families as well.

"Bella." I began in my more stern tone, but she saw through that as well.

"I won't tell anyone." She said softly and put her hand on my arm.

We never touched. Not since we realized there was a jolt whenever we did. I knew she felt it too, and we never spoke of it, but we both made it a point to not come into contact. I met her eyes, but didn't return her touch.

"You can share with me." She continued. "What's there to lose when I have a feeling I've already seen more of you than they have?" She waved at some of her friends driving out of the lot, and then met my eyes again. There was no fear in them.

I found myself believing her. I wanted to tell her everything.

Most hauntingly, I didn't want to let her go.

But I did. I walked away without another word, and got into the car, where Alice and Emmett were waiting.

I didn't look back, but I saw her face in their minds, and the disappointment and frustration behind it. As well as their own.

Jasper and Rosalie were hunting that afternoon and left school early. Luckily that meant I didn't need to face my whole family yet.

That didn't mean Alice and Emmett, the ones I was closest to of my siblings, would be any easier.

"What is the matter with you? You acted like some sort of rigid emotionless, yet depressed…." Alice searched for the word.

"Emo vampire." Emmett offered. "I believe that's what you're thinking of."

"Precisely. What's with you? You're going to ruin it." Alice said as she glared at me from the passenger seat.

I started the car and pretended to not hear her, but she wasn't having that.

"I've seen her in our lives Edward. There is no avoiding that, she's supposed to be around us. You know that. You know you feel things for her."

"It's wrong Alice. She's human. She doesn't belong around us, and the future can change."

"It can, but that doesn't mean it should. Why are you ignoring what you feel? I haven't seen anything bad come from it."

"I have. Do you know how many possible tragedies I've run through? I could kill her by accident. I'd never be able to be close to her. She would have to hide like we do, or become like us. I'd have to end her life, one way or another, for there to be any chance. She doesn't deserve that."

"Why do you see it as such a horrible thing? Our lives aren't horrible."Alice looked down at her hands, twirling her simple wedding ring. "It's been the best thing for us. Bella could make it the best thing for you."

"She's not mine. I can't take a normal life away from her."

"Did you ever stop to think it wouldn't be taking something away from her? Is that what you think Carlisle did to you by not letting you die? Or what about Rosalie. She saw something in me, and that's why I'm here. You wouldn't have known any of us, if it wasn't for what we are." Emmett argued.

"That's not the point. I'll never regret our family. I'll never resent Carlisle for bringing us together. That doesn't mean its ok to bring someone else into our chaos just because I'm alone."

"People have done crazier things for love." Emmett said, and I glared at him through the rearview mirror.

"It's not love. It's merely an interest, and one I'm done with. It's playing with fire." I hoped my tone would make them see this wasn't a debate they could win.

"We just want you happy." Alice whispered as I pulled along to road to our house.

"I hardly know her. There's nothing to suggest we'd make each other happy." I lied.

Alice opened her mouth to argue more, but Emmett darted from the car and opened her door before she could. She sighed as she got from the car, and ran with him towards the house, eager to see their mates.

It crowded their vision I suppose. They were so in love with each other their partners that it made them think no one was capable of happiness without finding what they had.

I suppose in part that was true. I had never been truly happy or completely fulfilled. Nor had I told them that the little time I had spent with Bella had given me a glimpse of what that might be like. I couldn't admit that.

Instead I put on a mask, as I did at school, but this time for my family. I pretended to be unaffected by her, and her new presence. She wasn't just an idea anymore. Just a vision.

She was a possibility. A road untaken.

One I refused to do so.

Bella POV

Two weeks.

I had been in Forks for nearly two weeks, and what did I have to show for it?

Sure I was getting to know my Dad better. We had a routine that worked for us, and found we could cohabitate easily.

I hadn't drudged up our past yet, but I was feeling comfortable living in his house, and calling it mine.

I had even gotten more comfortable with life in Forks. So much so, that I adventured out to the Reservation nearby with my new friends.

Though it was cold, and of course raining, I was surprised to see I enjoyed myself.

My new friends were different from me, and I suspected they found me strange, but I still enjoyed them. They filled the time in between Charlie and classes.

While I had been at La Push beach with them, I met a few other people.

I've never been much good at socializing, but something about these Quileute boys made it easy.

Three of them walked down the beach, laughing and looking at ease with each other. I recognized instantly that they must have known each other forever.

There was also something about the one in the middle that I recognized. He seemed to know me too, because he smiled mile wide and waved.

"Bella!" He said and charged up to me and held out a hand. "It's great to meet you finally! Your Dad is always talking about you. I'm Jacob Black."

For a moment I was speechless. He was the first person to know I preferred Bella to Isabella. I was surprised. Then I remembered.

"Oh! Billy's son." I said. He was the son of Charlie's best friend who sold us the truck. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm sorry, I had to think a moment on how I knew you."

"Yea, we're sort of friends by association." His smile was infectious. "This is Quil Ateara and Embry Call." He gestured to his friends.

I spent a few minutes introducing them to my friends and talking to Jacob. It turned out that the next day I ended up having dinner with Charlie over at Jake and Billy's house.

It was the most fun I had since I got to Forks.

Jake was incredibly easy around, and apart from Edward, I hadn't been more comfortable around anyone here.

He even lent me a book of his when he heard I was in search of new material. It was Myths and Lore of the Quileute's, and I had to admit it was perfect.

These things made life in Forks seem normal.

But there was one part that didn't.

Edward.

Since he had showed up in my life I felt every emotion under the sun.

Confusion was the biggest one.

Each day with him was something new. Something more.

I had no idea how to handle it.

Now that he was seemingly pushing me out of his life, I had no idea what to do.

I was close to giving up.

After school that day I went through my normal routine. Homework, cook dinner, and spend time with Charlie.

Then I went to bed, where the stewing began.

To keep myself from obsessing too much, I began leafing through the book Jacob gave me.

I found a lot of it interesting. I also felt a tug of longing to belong to something like this. To feel that sense of history, and a touch of magic.

Then I felt my pulse quicken as I skimmed over something that hit close to home.

The legends of the cold ones.

So much of it was familiar, but not to myself. The descriptions matched someone else close to me.

It couldn't be.

Could it?

I couldn't think. My mind was too full of questions and theories.

As I analyzed what I knew, theories became theory.

Could this really be possible?

If it was, does that mean there was no limit to the possible?

Just what kind of place had I moved to?

I went to bed to escape my thoughts. I snuggled deep under my blankets, and pushed the theory out of my mind. He had pushed me away after all, so it didn't matter what he was. I'd endure this. Whatever came of it. It didn't matter whatsoever.

Except that it did matter. In two weeks he had come to matter, far too much.

That thought, along with my theory, followed me into my dreams.

Edward POV

I spent the afternoon tinkering around a tune at my piano. I won a game of chess against Jasper. I hunted quickly with Emmett. By the time night fell, the others were secluded with each other. It was the loneliest time of day for me. The hours from midnight to school, I was truly on my own.

I took a lot of runs during that time. Being in the house with their sounds and thoughts was unbearable some nights. I couldn't fault them of it though. Instead, I enjoyed the cool January air and ran along the forest line.

It was around 2 am when I realized where my legs were subconsciously taking me.

Forks.

Not just anywhere in Forks, but the home of Sheriff Charles Swan. Everyone enrolled in Forks High School was aware where the Sheriff, and now his daughter lived; so it didn't make me a stalker for knowing the address.

The fact that I had traveled there, even subconsciously, was odd though. I wasn't sure how I'd explain it if caught.

Or how I'd explain the magnetism I felt towards the window of the room that faced the secluded street.

It was hers. I knew that the second I felt that pull. It was that pull that made me make use of my vampire silence as I climbed the house, and slipped through the unlocked window. A cat couldn't have done it with less noise.

It was the most erratic thing I had ever done. What was I thinking? Trespassing on humans. Standing in the room of a sleeping girl.

Sleeping girl.

I kept frozen as my eyes scanned Bella's snoozing frame. Though I hadn't slept in decades, I recognized Bella slept oddly.

One of her legs curled out from the blankets, and rested atop them. The rest of her was snuggled in the warmth, save for her hand which dangled over the edge of her bed. Her hair was pulled through an elastic band, and rested in a pony tail high on her head. It faced right, while her face was turned towards the left, away from me.

She muttered something, and I realized she talked in her sleep. Twitched as well.

I soon recognized this as a nightmare.

I wasn't sure how to respond to it. I should leave I knew that.

That felt wrong though, which said wonders for my moral compass. How could it feel wrong to leave, when I was technically no more than a Peeping Tom at this moment?

I didn't want to leave though. It made me uneasy to see her face contort in fear, even if it was fear I didn't cause.

I moved lithely and knelt on the other side of her bed. "Shhh." I said lightly, not thinking of the consequences of being heard. I only wanted her soothed.

So much for being rigid and unfeeling.

I hummed a tune I had been fiddling with on my piano earlier. It was one I wrote myself, and humming it seemed to bring it even more to life.

When Bella's face relaxed, I realized humming the tune, or playing it on the piano didn't bring it to life. She did.

It was always hers. I realized that now. It brought her calm, as she had brought similar to me when we were alone.

It was her lullaby, and she was mine.

I finished the tune and left her house without another thought. I ran until I collided with something.

Or someone.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I hissed and scanned around us. We were deep in the forest. No one was around to hear us.

"I saw you." She said and smiled, though it didn't touch her eyes as she reached for my hand. "I saw you at her house. I didn't know why you were there though. I'm ashamed to say I thought you had lost control or something. Now I realize you had to be there."

I didn't confirm or deny this. I just looked miserably at my feet. I couldn't hide it anymore. "I can't go back. I can't go back to how it used to be. But I can't do this to her Alice. I can't ruin her life."

She placed her hands on my shoulders. "You won't ruin her Edward."

"I'm a monster."

"You love her."

I looked down at her and met her knowing eyes.

"You can say it. Don't let it scare you."

"I can't help it. I'm scared to get closer than I already am. I'm scared to hurt her. I'm scared to lose her."

"But you love her."

"More than anything." I admitted. "Two weeks. That's all it took."

"I don't think it was two weeks Edward. I think it happened much sooner than that."

"What do I do now?" I asked.

"Endure whatever comes next."

I nodded and a minute later was ready to run back home.

I knew I couldn't deny the things I felt anymore. Just as I knew I couldn't let the fears I felt dictate what would happen next.

For better or for worse, Bella was forever a part of my life now. Somewhere deep inside I knew I'd have her, for whatever came next.


	11. Put On Some Sneakers

Bella POV

Despite the nightmare from the night before, I woke up optimistic.

It was already raining, with a side of ice and there was no food in the house since I had forgotten to go to the grocery store the afternoon before.

Maybe I didn't forget, I suppose it was more because I was distracted.

By a boy.

Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

Though that fact angered me, I put it out of my mind so that I could concentrate on making the day better than the one before.

Getting up an hour earlier than I needed to, without being tired was a good start. I took advantage of the extra time, and went to shower. I usually didn't shower in the morning before school, or if I did I never washed my hair. This time I decided to not only shampoo my hair, but I even took Renee's advice and put the conditioner she gave me on the ends.

I took care in drying my hair, and wore my favorite pair of jeans.

Some people would call this: me trying too hard. In reality I wasn't trying for anyone but me. Sometimes, especially when things aren't going your way, you need to take the time to pamper yourself. Not for anyone else.

I've always believed in confidence. If you don't have that, you have very little, and when it seemed like I had little in general, I needed to make sure my confidence is still high.

I looked at myself and felt it. My hair hung to my waist and curled at the ends from its conditioning. Sure I was pale, and sure the rain would mess with things up, but my eyes looked bright and my skin was clear, so I was feeling good.

By the time I was all ready and went downstairs, Charlie had already gone to work. I still had twenty minutes before I had to leave so I went through the pantry and scrounged up my strawberry poptarts. While I ate them I considered the kitchen.

It had once been my mother's favorite room. She wasn't a good cook, but she loved trying. She loved throwing things together. She called whatever she made her witches brew. Anyone who knew Renee was always quick to tell stories of the horror of the concoctions. I learned to cook at a young age out of self defense.

I smiled at memories and felt a twang of missing her. I glanced at the clock, and saw I still had some time before school. So I called her up. She was always an early riser, full of energy, and I knew she'd be awake.

"Bella?" She had that pitch of panic in her voice. She'd never been an overly cautious or involved parent, yet seeing as I never did anything that required her to be, it didn't much matter what she lacked. However, the few times I did do something out of the norm, the mother instinct would kick in. "What's wrong? Are you coming home?"

I chuckled at her. She hated it here so much that she expected the entire population of Forks to run with her. "No Mom, I'm just checking in. I missed you."

"Oh." Panic turned to bafflement. "Well what are you doing up this early?"

"School, Mom."

"Oh that's right. I'm so off on my days, I guess I thought it was Saturday."

I sighed. It was 7:30 and even in the summer or weekends I would still be up by now. I could never sleep in much unless sick. Renee should know that, yet her unobservant nature and aloofness took over at times. "Yea I got up early today. Couldn't sleep." I knew my voice hinted at something being up.

"It's the rain; it gets in your head. You need sunshine."

I didn't argue that, but moved on. "The past two weeks have been good. I've made a few friends for once. More than I had in Phoenix."

"It's not hard to make friends when everyone lives a hop skip and a leap from the other. Are you feeling suffocated yet?"

"No. I like it here. The weather has been an adjustment, but it's been nice." I suddenly felt the need to defend Forks, and I didn't even know why. "Charlie has been great too."

I could practically hear her softening. No matter how much she hated Forks, and how much she regretting running off young and getting married, she always loved Charlie, just in a different way. I knew her true guilt lied with what she did to him. "I'm glad." She said sincerely. "Is he happy?"

I paused. "I think he's content. He likes that I'm here. I don't know if he's happy like you are though."

"Maybe you need to play matchmaker." She laughed.

"I think my lack of romantic game makes that a dim possibility."

"You haven't found a boy there yet?"

I slapped a hand to my forehead as I realized my mistake. Say what you will about Renee's parenting skill, that Mothers power to sense lies and secrets was still buried in her. I knew I had to say it rather than hide it.

"There is sort of someone I like, but I don't see it working out."

"Why is that? Is he stuck up? Too country?"

"No none of those, he's just a private person. I think he likes keeping to himself. He…."

"So did Charlie, and he was sweet." She cut me off, as usual. Although, it's the sweet ones that get you knocked up and stuck."

I sighed at the familiar dig. "It takes two to do that Renee, you know that." She knew whenever I used her name I meant business. "Edward just doesn't want to be involved with anyone. He and I…."

"Bella I don't like the sound of your voice when you talk to him. I can't look at your face so I don't know how serious you are, but you sound like you more than like this boy."

I tried for three more minutes to get a word in but she babbled on over me. It was Renee's way. Interrupt until you make the situation about you. I knew she didn't do it on purpose; it was just the way she was. Sometimes though, I wished I had a Mom who could listen. One who could sooth, instead of one I needed to calm frequently. It was why I was angry at Charlie. He could have been that parent. He certainly seemed capable, yet he never stepped up. He let her take me. I may be wiser beyond the number seventeen because of it, but still. I wished….

"Mother, I realize you are worried, but I'm not going to end up like you, I was only telling you there was a boy, but now it's clear it's a road I'm not taking. That's it. Calm."

"Don't say Mother like that. It makes me sound old and like there should be another word attached to it."

I sighed again. "Alright Renee I have to go to school now. I'll call you sometime this weekend."

"Ok, you be careful there. No tripping off a mountain ledge."

"No promises." I chuckled for her benefit, and clicked the off button. Sometimes talking with Renee made me feel bewildered yet amused. Other times it made me feel alone and unheard. This was one of those times.

I gathered the rest of my things, and headed for my truck. The ground was still icy so I took care in my moving. Ice always made my clumsiness worse. Terrific.

I say in the car for a minute. I didn't feel calm. I felt upset and wound up from the call. I lost my confidence. I needed it back. So I took a few breaths, and heard a melody in my head that had been in my nightmare. It made me forget my nightmare. All I heard was the music. Soft and soothing, with meaning, though I didn't know what it meant. I hummed it to myself, and was surprised when the tune worked. It felt like slipping into a warm bath, every part of me relaxed. It made me crave something too, but I didn't know what. Something was missing from it. My hum was inadequate perhaps.

I wondered where I had heard the lullaby sounding melody, but I put it out of my mind. It had done the trick at least, I had certainly benefited from it, so I pushed questions aside, and roared the beastly truck to life.

I drove slow and made it to school around the same time everyone else did. I wasn't unbelievably early anymore. I noticed a few people stare; trying to figure out what was different about me. Only Jess and Angela asked me why I looked a little nicer than usual.

"I couldn't sleep so I figured this would be a good way to pass the time." I told them. "I kind of regret wearing these jeans though with all this slush and ice around." I threw my jacket into my locket and saw Jess eye my shirt. It was cotton and long-sleeved, but it clung in a nice way, and the red was a nice jolt of color.

They didn't say anymore as I walked towards Biology, taking a breath before I did.

He was there already. Of course. He looked out the window. The curtains were open and the gloomy day looked like a sight no one would want to gaze at. Yet he did. The second I reached the table and sat I heard him breathe a kind of sigh.

He always sighed when I arrived, but this time it was different. Usually it sounded like he was bracing himself for something. Like a swimmer about to dive. This time, he sounded like he was just surfacing from that dive, relieved for the airs return.

I kept my eyes forward, prepared to ignore him due to what he said yesterday afternoon, and what I had theorized from my reading. I was surprised when he angled himself towards me and grinned.

"Hi."

I turned to look at him and was baffled when I saw how relaxed he looked. I raised a brow. "Did you get knocked on the head yesterday?"

"Not that I recall." He said with his crooked smile.

"Well I guess you wouldn't remember if you did, seeing as how you seem to forget you hate me now."

"I do not hate you. I just don't know what to do about you."

"Why, because I've seen too close into your families little secrets." I was surprised by the harsh yet calm tone of my voice. The confidence was in full force. I leaned closer to him, "If you want to push me away because you are scared of what I might notice, that's fine. No hard feelings, but don't play the flip flop game. Put on some sneakers and take a step up, or step down. Whichever you prefer."

I expected him to turn away then. I half hoped for it. I could play brave, but I wasn't actually sure how brave I was. I still wasn't sure what he was, but my suspicions made me want to be cautious. At the same time, I couldn't step away. But I could make it clear that he had to decide what to do next. What he didn't do, was turn away. He leaned closer as I had, so we were only six inches apart. It was the closest we had ever been to each other. I was taken aback, but I didn't show it.

"I'm sorry for yesterday. The only excuse I can give is I thought I was doing the right thing. You are right about you noticing things more than others. Things about myself, I want to be private. But I trust you," he looked at me more completely than he ever had. "I have no worries about you knowing everything. My only worry is for you."

I stared back at him. I had never had anyone worry for me before. Renee would at times get anxious about me when I wasn't in her line of site, but that was it. I wasn't even sure if Charlie had ever worried. So why was Edward?

"You're dangerous." I didn't exactly ask it, more stated it. The way he spoke made him sound like he was.

"Yes." He breathed and looked away from me finally. "I won't lie to you."

"Does that mean you answer the questions I have?"

He deliberated a minute, as the teacher walked in. I turned back so I was facing the front of the class, accepting that I may never get my answers. Until I noticed a scrap of paper on top of my notebook. Had he even moved?

I picked up the paper to see the word _Yes_ scrawled across it.

I tried to make sure my face didn't give away anything. Inside though, I felt my heartbeat kick up. I'd get answers. Something told me these answers would be ones I didn't want to hear, though I already suspected.

I glanced at Edward, ignoring the start of the lecture, and saw he was doing the same. He plucked the paper back from me, and wrote more on it.

_After school? _

I took out my pen and wrote back. _That sounds reasonable. Lunch today? _I realized he seemed to have no difficulty deciphering my chicken scratch. That was odd. He nodded once in answer, with that crooked smile that made my heart kick in a different way, which he somehow seemed to see.

I turned my attention back to the lecture, but I didn't feel like I was completely there. Part of my mind was. Then part of my mind was on the research I had done, along with my theories. Then another part was fixated on him. It shows my priorities, when that was the biggest part.

Why was I so _aware_ of him? It seemed like every slight move he made, or the few times I could hear his breathing, I was aware. I had never felt so in tuned to someone. It was sort of nerve wracking, seeing as I wasn't exactly sure _what _he was.

Another thing Edward seemed to notice was my emotions in general. When I tensed from my thoughts, I saw that he also looked as if he felt the same. I wondered if we were thinking the same things. What came after I got the answers? Would I have to walk away, despite my bravado that I would handle whatever came?

Once class was over, Edward was the one to pause. He looked as though he wanted to say something to me, or even reach out. That would break our unspoken rule though. No touching.

I didn't know his reasons behind not touching me, but I knew my own were so that I wouldn't feel that jolt. I seemed to have enough weaknesses where Edward was concerned. I didn't need more.

It would also be a step I wasn't sure I was willing to take, before knowing all I needed to. I needed to be slightly guarded at least.

Like his expression as his hands moved towards me, and then away. He unpaused, as if a remote switched, and then moved on out of the classroom. I shook my head at him. No matter what he was, I knew for certain our situation was odd.

I noticed too much. As I walked to my next class, I found myself not paying attention to make sure I didn't trip, but rather watching the Cullen's. The way they moved, or rather the way they glided. The fact that they never looked at anyone else. They way they all had the same guarded features as Edward. The way they looked at me, as if we all knew each other, and had for a very long time.

Alice Cullen did this the most. She was the only one who would really let her gaze fall on me in the halls. The others seemed to try very hard to act as though I wasn't there. Not in malice, but almost as if they were hiding from me. Did they sense what I had already guessed?

I felt my confidence plummet as I thought over everything, but I didn't let that show. I kept my head held high as I walked with my friends to lunch, and acted like business as usual. Not just for my own benefit anymore though, but for his.

I was slowly realizing that not telling whatever I found out would only be part of the battle. The war would be won if I could still be his friend after this, and if I would be able to pull of acting as though I knew nothing. Somehow I knew, I was part of the Cullen's façade now. I had to help make sure no one else was observant as I was.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

I got my food and scanned the cafeteria, until I saw him. He sat in the corner, alone, and smiled hesitantly as I stepped out. My heart raced.

I hummed the calming melody as I walked towards him, letting it sooth me as it had this morning, and in my sleep the night before. I nearly tripped over my feet as I reached the table, but managed to right myself, keeping my lunch tray steady. Edward raised a brow at me and tilted his head.

"Nice save." He murmured. "Want to play twenty questions, or shall I just answer the ones I believe you're likely pondering?"

I gulped. The nerves crept up, but I beat them down. It seemed he wasn't the only one who needed to stop flip flopping emotion wise. So I stepped up, as I wanted him to.

"What are you?" I asked, the melody dying off in my mind with the heated question.


	12. Impossibleness

Edward POV

I sighed at Bella's bluntness. "We can discuss all the details after school, there's no need to get into it here. I'm a private person, that's all you need to know about what I am at this present moment."

She got that look on her face that made me think she was the one who could read thoughts. "Are you even a person?" She asked, though her voice faltered a little bit. Perhaps she was scared of me.

"To an extent. Seeing as in a couple of house we are going to have to discuss some troubling things, do you think we can just keep it light for now?" I smiled at her and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Alright. What'd you do last night?"

Hummed you a lullaby while you slept. "Nothing much."

She considered that. "I had weird dreams. Which I usually do sometimes, but this one was more….real I suppose. Weirdly real."

I studied her expression, and realized she wasn't afraid as she had been in her dream. Instead she seemed curious. There was too much curiosity in this girl. It was a wonder it hadn't gotten her into trouble before this.

We shifted comfortably and easily into more normal conversation. We talked about her classes, and an assignment we both had coming up for Biology. She made it so easy to forget that I was different than her. Did that make her slightly inhuman or me slightly more so? I wasn't sure but I couldn't get enough of listening to her. I found her fascinating, not just because she was different, but because she was such an interesting person. I wasn't sure I'd ever tire of our conversations. They meant just as much to me as the sweet parts of her did.

The way she touched her earlobe absently, or the way she tugged at the ends of her hair. Bella didn't flirt or do anything obviously, as other girls her age did. Bella had quirks and habits that she seemed unaware of. I adored every one.

When lunch ended we agreed to meet after school. I told her one of my siblings could drive my car home and I'd ride with her. Though her eye brow rose at the thought of how I'd get home from her place, she didn't ask any more questions. She was saving them for this afternoon, I imagined.

My last few classes passed quickly. I followed Bella in the thoughts of others, and she seemed like she was amped up for something. I deduced the day passed slowly for her, seeing as she was the one eager for the answers she craved. I on the other hand, was all too willing to put them off.

I had been wrestling with the decision to tell her what she wanted to know all day. There were so many parts of me twisted in indecision. Part of me was scared for her to know. Scared it would mean I lose her. Part of me wanted her to run for both our sakes, and the impossibleness of the situation. Yet, a more dominant part of me was almost…thrilled…to have someone know everything about me. To be able to share my life and my story with someone other than my family, gave me a trill of hope.

I wasn't afraid at all for myself in the physical sense though. In the vampire world, exposing what we are to humans is the capital offence. The only punishment is death. Though that thought crossed my mind, it wasn't a fear. The only fears I had, was losing Bella in anyway.

She could run from me, and I'd lose her. She could become uninterested in me, and I'd lose her. She could die, and I'd lose her.

The final being the unbearable. I was certain, as I shuddered in my desk considering this, that her death would kill whatever part of me was still living and good. Alice, who I was in class with now, noticed my shudder.

_Thinking about this afternoon? _She guessed in her thoughts.

I nodded quickly and took out a piece of paper. Alice was undeniably my favorite sister, just because I could share more with her. Rosalie and I had been siblings the longest, but our views and interests were so different, that we rarely shared deep conversations. Perhaps the fact that Alice and I both had abilities separate from being vampires, gave up a more special kinship. I scrolled a quick note to her.

_I was considering how this could possibly end. I'm fearful about Bella. This can't end well for her. She can't have a normal happy life with me part of the equation. I don't even know that she wants me to be a part of the equation. _

I angled the paper so Alice could see from the next desk, and she rolled her eyes at me, then answered with her thoughts again.

"_That's ridiculous Edward. You wouldn't feel these things for her unless she was feeling things too. It's meant. As for you having fears about how her life will turn out if you two pursue this, all you have to do is ask me to look into it." _

My jaw tightened. Ever since Bella had come into our lives in reality and not vision, I asked Alice to not peer into Bella's future. I thought it was rude. I asked her only to keep an eye on her safety. Usually with Alice's gift, she couldn't block out the visions that required urgency. Once someone's life was in peril, she saw it. All other visions, she could tune out. If she didn't concentrate on the person, she didn't have to see them. So far, apart from seeing me in Bella's room, which was more a vision about me, and not Bella, Alice had kept true to my request. She certainly didn't want to though. Alice was the only one of my siblings that had a personal attachment to Bella.

The others wanted everything to be ok for my benefit. I suspected Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper didn't fully understand why I could be attached to a human. Carlisle and Esme, parents through and through, wanted their son to find what they had. Therefore, they already loved Bella for bringing me in part to life.

Alice however, liked Bella for who Bella was. Through her visions she grew attached to her as well, and was eager to meet her. Alice was certain they would be nothing if not close. I wasn't sure about them meeting. It took all of my control to not kill Bella, and I wasn't sure how the others would act.

Alice studied my expression again and thought, _Fine I won't look into her future. But I __**will**__ be meeting her eventually Edward. You can't keep her to yourself. We're going to be friends, no matter what you and hers relationship is. I won't bug you on it now though; I can see your mind is buzzing. Jasper and I will take your car home though. Good luck with her questions. I'm sure you're going to be surprised at how well she takes it all. It doesn't take a psychic to see that. _

I rolled my eyes at her, as she had to me, but quickly wrote a thank you on the paper. She grinned at me and hummed to herself as she rapidly did the test we were supposed to be taking.

By the end of the day, I tried to shut off what Alice called my buzzing mind. I didn't want to over think anything. Perhaps Bella hadn't even noticed as much as I thought.

The rain was light when I stepped outside, and I noticed that the entire parking lot was covered in sludge. I wasn't at all surprised to see Bella holding onto the back of her truck as she maneuvered her way to the driver's seat. She seemed to be muttering "one foot in front of the other" to herself over and over, looking like a circus performer on a tight wire. It distracted me from my thoughts and those of others. I saw only her, and it brought a smile to my face.

Alice's thoughts interrupted my daze. She was suddenly screaming "no" in her mind, and I saw the vision in her head.

A student taking a turn too sharp. His van skidding. Bella in his way.

I snapped out of her thoughts to see it wasn't a vision. It was happening now. Bella's concentration over not falling was now being diverted to watching the van. Then her gaze met mine.

It was a single second where everything stopped. Her warm chocolate eyes met my green ones. She didn't look scared, it hadn't hit her yet. She just looked as though I was the only thing she wanted to see. I knew in that single second, I didn't matter anymore, and neither did my fears.

I threw myself across the lot, not bothering to look to see if anyone saw me. I was at her side before she could turn from where she had been staring at me. I grabbed her and pushed her under her truck, shielding her body with mine. I kicked my legs out from under the truck, catching the bottom of the van. It acted as though it hit a wall, and stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was sure at the speed it was going, I was going to have to cause more damage.

As luck would have it, only Bella was there seeing what I had done. I reached my hand out, and dented the side of her truck slightly, right at the bottom, so it would look as though the van hit. I motioned for Bella to slide to the other side of the truck. When we stood, it looked as though we were always on the opposite, safe side. I scanned the thoughts of the crowd, and aside from my family, no one had been paying attention to Bella to begin with, so no one saw she had originally been on the other side of the truck.

I may have lucked out with them, but as I looked down to Bella, and saw her shock, I knew the questions were about to grow.

"Are you ok?" I asked quickly, and she remained silent. "Bella?"

She shook her head once as if to clear her mind and before she could answer there was a ruckus.

"Bella? Edward? Shit did you guys get hurt?" Tyler Crowley was jumping from his van. He appeared unharmed, and was rushing over, throwing his hands to his head as he saw the dent. "Oh man. I'm so sorry Bella, I was going too fast. I'll pay for the damage I swear." He rattled, though his thoughts were a haze of doubt on how he'd get the funds for both cars. He was mainly concerned with his parent's reaction, but to his credit he was also scared about what could have happened.

"It's ok Tyler. Its bad weather, knowing me I probably coulda done the same. Edward and I are fine. Are you ok?" Bella asked.

I noticed how she didn't feel the need to ask me if I was alright. I didn't think this was her being inconsiderate, she merely already knew I was fine.

She tried to step forward to talk to Tyler and the teachers that had rushed over, and she stopped. I realized it was because I still had my hand on her arm. It was the first time touching hadn't produced that odd attraction with us, probably because of the worry. Rather than let her go, I helped her forward so she wouldn't trip. I realized her clothes, as well as mine were covered in the slush from the road. Luckily, no one seemed to notice.

Unobservant humans.

Bella was shivering from it though, and I was eager to get her home. Thankfully, it didn't take long for everyone to exchange information, and for Bella to talk them out of calling her father.

I took her car keys from her hand, and was glad she didn't fight me on it. It seemed everyone noticed that I was driving her truck and her home, yet they hadn't noticed a vampire revealing what he was capable of.

Bella didn't say anything on the drive to her house. I figured her to be in shock, and I didn't want to push her. So we rode in silence and when we reached her house I wasn't sure what to do. Of course, I thought of her first.

"You should change out of those clothes. We need to get you warm."

"You aren't cold are you?" She asked, still looking out the windshield rather than at me.

I paused, but shook my head. "No, I'm not cold."

"Your legs don't hurt."

"No." I answered again.

She nodded, as if she had already known that answer, she looked right at me then. "You aren't like me are you Edward?"

I half smiled at her choice of words. Brave and trusting as Bella might be, she was still too frightened to ask the real question. I wasn't human was I?

"What do you think I am Bella?" I turned the question to her. No matter what, at this point I knew I'd tell her. She needed to know. She needed to have the out. But in some small way, I wished to hear that she knew. That she wasn't like everyone else. That she saw through it all.

"I'm not sure. I had theories before. I knew you were something different after the first time we met. I knew you and your family was hiding something. I researched legends and I thought I was piecing it together. I had all these questions for you, and then today happened. It's one thing to piece things together; it's another thing to see the proof."

"Proof of what?" I met her eyes again. I looked for the fear. I saw very little. I mostly saw determination, confusion, and surprise.

She didn't shy away from my gaze. She never shied away from me it seemed. She tilted her head, as if considering. "The cold ones, that's what I read about. The speed, the strength, the pale and coldness, never eating, it all adds up, especially with today. I believe everyone else would call you guy's vampires, if they noticed what I have. I do think I need to hear you say it."

"That you're right?"

"Yes."

"I'm a vampire." I said the words I had never said to another human.

I put a block on my own feelings and waited for hers. I waited for the screaming, the running, and the hatred. I got none of that. What I did get made me extremely confused, and a tad concerned.

Bella began laughing hysterically, and patted my shoulder. "Well we are up shits creek you and I, aren't we? Ha ha ha."

She kept laughing, and I realized it wasn't from shock, but the impossibleness of the situation. And so, I joined in with the madness and laughed with her.

A vampire who fell in love for the first time…..with a human. Whose reading that fairytale?


	13. For Everything He Was, Just As He Was

Bella POV

The laughing died down after a few minutes. I wasn't sure if I was in shock or just crazy. Probably a bit of both. After all, I was sitting in my truck with a creature out of an Anne Rice novel. I should be reacting differently.

I should be scared. I should be angry. I shouldn't be laughing, or feel safe.

Yet, I did feel safe. I was completely sure now, that the first time Edward and I had met, he had been fighting to not kill me. The fact that he hadn't, when he could have easily, showed me the humanity in him. He wasn't a monster; he was trying to be as human as possible. Then the fact that he still attempted to be around me and be my friend, even though it was a difficulty to his nature, showed me he cared for me. Then the fact that he has saved my life, though it could have exposed him and his family for what they are, showed me how safe I was with him. Those three things, along with all the other parts of Edward that I liked, made me not care if he wasn't human.

Of course, that didn't mean I knew what the hell we were going to do about it.

"So….a vampire." I said finally. We only had a little over an hour before Charlie would be home so I knew I had to get my questions out.

"Yes." He said, with his lips twitching. The smile didn't reach his eyes though. He looked at my hands from time to time, as if he was expecting them to reach for the door handle as I bolted. "Were you hoping you were wrong?"

"A little. Only because I don't know what to do about it." I admitted. "I still have questions, if you are ok with answering them."

He nodded. "Fire away."

"What kind of a vampire are you? Obviously you are able to do things the vampires in myths and stories can't."

"There's only one kind of vampire, apart from our diets. I can walk in the sunlight without it hurting me, though we stay away from it because it shows us for what we are. We look more monstrous. Also, sunlight warms the blood; it makes humans more irresistible, so we are more likely to lose control. We don't have a weakness against garlic. My reflection shows. I'll never change from this." He gestured to himself. He considered a moment, as if debating what else to tell me. "We don't have fangs; our teeth are just very sharp, and venomous. Speed, strength, and indestructibility are part of the perks." He looked at me. "I suppose the most important thing is what I eat, yes."

"Yea that's high on the list."

"Carlisle was the first of my family to be made, and the most human of us. He's passed down the desire to keep our humanity, so we only feed on animals. However, there was a brief time a few years after I was changed that I didn't keep to that lifestyle." He whispered the last sentence, clearly ashamed. Yet, he met my eyes as he said it. He owned up to it.

"You killed people."

He looked like he wished he could deny it. "My only defense is that I made sure the people I killed, deserved to die. Murderers, rapists, other terrible people, they were the only ones I killed."

"How did you tell they were bad people? Is that something vampires can sense?"

"Sometimes a predator can sense another predator, though with me it was more of a guarantee." He took a breath, though I suspected breathing was one of those superfluous acts for him. "I can read minds." He continued. "It's something I discovered I could do once I woke up like this. Yours is the only one I haven't been able to read. At first I thought that's why I was so interested in you. You were a mystery to me. I think that's just what I told myself. I didn't want to accept the truth."

That explained a lot about him. The only horror I felt about the newest fact vanished when he said he couldn't hear me. That was a wonderful thing. I didn't have to worry about my thoughts at least. "That makes sense. Why did you stop eating people if they deserved it?"

"I didn't want to be this. It made me no better than them. I didn't want that. I knew I was letting people down."

"Who?"

"My parents. Both sets of them. My birth parents died before I did. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time now."

It seemed that brought the next inevitable question. "How long have you been like this? How old were you when it happened?"

"I was seventeen. My father died a year before, and my mother and I were sick. The influenza had wiped out many families. I assumed we would be next. I was fine with that at the time. The loss of my father was a difficult one, and my mother was fading faster than I was. I wasn't eager to lose her as well. I didn't want to live without both of my parents, so I wasn't scared for death. Towards the end I didn't even know what was happening. Carlisle says my mother passed first. In her passing she was somehow able to recognize that Carlisle had the power to keep me alive. She begged him to do so, and he did. He waited until the right moment, and then he made me this. He saved me. He says he's regretted it. That it was selfish of him to make me. He wanted a son. He wanted to see a good side in death. That there wasn't waste in it. So I lived. That was ninety years ago." He looked at me, as if waiting for that to be the tipping point for me. That I would now run.

"That makes you a few years older than me." I said with a smile. He shook his head at me, exasperated. "That's weird. I mean, I guessed you were somehow older. It's in the way you speak. The way your eyes look. As if you've seen so much more than I ever could. But, you don't act annoyed with me."

Now I had confused him. "Why would I be?"

"Because I'm younger. I'm sure people my age can be frustrating for you."

"Sometimes. When we are changed though, the way we look isn't the only thing that freezes. Sometimes the way we think can stop as well. I can learn more than a human, but that doesn't mean my mind will age as my years have. In many ways I still think like a seventeen year old, because I haven't changed in every way. Also, you don't frustrate or annoy me, because you seem older than you are as well."

I sighed. "My mother has always said that. I'm middle aged." I shrugged it off.

"It's a good thing. You see everything differently, with a wise perspective. At the same time, you should be running right now."

"I'm not in danger." I said with conviction. "If you wanted to kill me, you would have that first day."

I could see from his expression that he was looking back on it. "It was the sunlight. It came through a crack of the curtains. Your scent was already a strong one, one that made me thirsty. More so than any other I've encountered. Mix that with the sunlight, and it's a miracle I didn't kill you."

"And today you saved me."

"I did."

"Why?"

"Part out of decency. You don't deserve to die, and I knew I could stop it. The other part is a question you'll have to ask another day. I can't answer it right now." He looked regretful, and though I wondered why, I didn't press it. "So you feel safe with a vampire?" He leaned back in the driver's seat and smiled slightly. How can you not have a problem with what I am?"

"Yes I feel safe with you. What you are doesn't scare me. If you haven't hurt me now, you won't ever on purpose. I don't even think you could by accident." I considered a moment, feeling sadness for the first time. "I don't have a problem with what you are. I know you are good. I like you as a friend. The problem is I like you as more. I feel more. I've tried not to, but it's there. I'm not completely stupid, so I know you feel something too. The problem is I don't know if we can do anything about that. I don't know if we can pursue it or ignore it."

"That's a choice you have to make." He didn't look at me now.

"What is it you want?" I asked, feeling my heartbeat kick.

"What I want doesn't matter. I won't be the one putting myself at risk. Even if you feel safe with me, you will still be at risk, even if we are just friends. All I can tell you is that I will be whatever you want me to be. You want me to be your friend, that's what I'll be. You want me to take a hike, I'll leave you be. It's you're decision."

"And if I want you to be something more than a friend? Is that what you want?"

He looked back at me finally, his eyes saying everything his words didn't have to. He looked at me, as if I was the only one he'd ever seen, and has ever seen. Though he was careful, always hesitant, he reached his hand towards mine, and let his fingers twine in my hand. I felt the jolt, and though his skin was cold I felt warmth. We looked at each other for a while, and then he jumped from the car.

"Regardless." He said simply. "The choice is yours Bella. It will always be your choice from now on." He raced over to open my car door for me, a blur of color. I wondered if he wouldn't hold back from me now. "I'll see you in school tomorrow. Change your clothes, and relax. Think it over carefully." He handed me my book bag, and paused in front of me. I wasn't positive I knew what he was thinking, but somehow, I felt I knew.

"Thank you for this afternoon. Not just for saving me, for telling me everything." I somehow knew I was the first person he had ever told. It meant something to know he could share with me.

"Thank you for reacting so well. It goes against the grain, but it was….more than I expected. I meant more." He said, stealing my unread thoughts. "As for saving you….." He trailed off as he looked down at me. He reached his hand up, this time going for my face. I stayed still, not out of fear, but not wanting him to feel uncomfortable with his other nature. His hands framed my face and he gently laid his forehead on mine, and breathed a sigh of what sounded like relief. As if it relieved him that I was still here.

It was one of those gestures that end up meaning more to you than a kiss or a hug will. It was timeless and human, and I had never felt more certain of how I felt about this boy I hardly knew.

I loved him. For everything he was, just as he was.

He backed away from me. The moment saying all he needed to. "I'll see you in Biology. Sleep well." Was all he said, and he was gone. I didn't even see his blur of color this time.

I let out a shaky breath. Sleep well? What an odd thing to say. However, I suddenly felt very tired. The dim weather, the eventful day, and my lack of sleep the night before was catching up with me.

I went inside and took a hot shower. I was careful not to think of anything. After getting into warm pajamas, I did my homework and prepared dinner for Charlie and I. Charlie noticed I was more quiet than usual, but he didn't ask. Bless him.

I was relieved he hadn't heard about the mini accident at school yet. I didn't have complete faith that in this small town it would be kept a secret, but at least I wouldn't have to deal with it now.

Hopefully I could get the dent Edward staged on my truck fixed before Charlie noticed. Or maybe I should keep the evidence there so no one would start being suspicious.

It was odd to feel protective over a vampire. I don't imagine many seventeen year old girls are plagued with that.

I went to bed early, finally letting my thoughts flood me.

How could this work? We'd get hurt eventually. Edward would tire of me once I aged, or I would grow frustrated with his unchanging form. We'd always have to be careful. I'd have to make sacrifices. He'd be uncomfortable constantly.

Was all of that worth it?

I considered the other side. No Edward. I go back to having a life similar to the one I had at home. More friends, but ones who still don't fully understand me. The looks of people who find me weird. The feeling of being misplaced. The quiet.

It would be normal. It would be safe.

I went to sleep, picturing how my life would be without the complications Edward arose. In my sleep, I felt that a normal human life would always feel different now. I'd always wonder. I'd always look for him. I'd always feel him, as I somehow did while sleeping. I felt that comforting, safe, exciting presence.

I woke up realizing I had already changed. My choice was not a choice, but an obvious course. This was what I had always been headed towards.

I dressed normally. I ate normally. I drove my newly beloved truck to school. I smiled and waved at people. I walked to class.

I sighed as I felt whole again, just by seeing him at our table.

I never wanted to be the girl who fell for someone so young. I never wanted to be vulnerable to feelings. I never wanted to put someone before myself before I had even had the chance to fully live. I wanted to be settled first, and ready.

I wasn't settled. I wasn't expecting this. But now that it was here I was ready.

I was ready to love someone with all that I had. I was ready to feel that in return. I was ready to trust.

So I walked to the table we met at. The table that would always now be ours. I placed my books in front of me, turning to the chapter we were on. He seemed tense, but once I was beside him, and obviously not planning to run screaming for the hills, he relaxed. Perhaps like me, he felt whole at my very presence.

I had noticed once that Edward would sigh at me like a swimmer planning to dive deep, and far away; but recently he sighed at me like that swimmer gasping for air that had long been revoked.

Edward sighed like that now. With that sigh any lingering doubts didn't matter. He needed me somehow as I needed him. He felt the same way.

So with his sigh, I turned to him and smiled. "You better not be trying to catch a glimpse at my homework." I teased.

He smiled that familiar crooked smile I have no idea how I have spent years without seeing. "You have number four wrong."

I looked down at my paper and reached over his arm for his pencil. With my other hand I gently touched his cheek. As he had the afternoon before, I told him my decision with that touch.

Then I erased my answer for number four, and guessed another. "Thanks Lestat." I winked and Edward laughed lightly.

He was the biggest risk I had ever taken, but as I fell easily into our banter next to him, I knew this feeling of finding where I belonged would always be worth it.


	14. To Be Close To You

Bella POV

I wonder what my parents would say if I told them I was dating a vampire.

At least, I was pretty sure that's what I was doing. I wouldn't see Edward again until lunch time, but seeing as I made my intentions clear, and he didn't push them aside, I was pretty sure we were moving forward now.

Dating was foreign to me to begin with. Now I was dating someone who was technically dead. That made things….well there isn't a word for it. This sort of thing has never existed before. Or if it has it's only ended in three possible ways.

Vampire kills human.

Vampire leaves.

Vampire changes human.

Though Edward has never heard of a vampire human pair that hasn't ended in option three, I believe there could have been occurrences where the first two happened. I just couldn't imagine them in this case.

The practical part of me knew I had to prepare for them though. A vampire leaving shouldn't seem as unbearable as the idea felt to me, yet here I was. I could remember my life before Edward of course. I could live that way again. He wasn't my be all end all. I never believed another person should be.

But again, here I was.

The other option, the one that would end in my death, well that one didn't concern me either. I may not know his world, but I knew enough about Edward to know he could do this. He'd never hurt me. He'd never lose control. It may be naive to think that, but I really did. I trusted him. I wasn't sure how it would end, but I at least trusted him with my life.

Which brings me to the other option. If this all worked out, and he didn't kill me or leave me, and his family accepted me, what next? Did he stay with me for all my human years and then find someone else when I died? Did I become one of them?

Just what had I gotten myself into?

"Isabella, what do you think was Shakespeare's intention when he wrote A Midsummer's Night Dream?" The teacher, Mr. Fronk, interrupted my own daydream.

Jessica looked at me with an expression that said she tried to warn me that the teacher was preparing to call on me. I snapped out of it quickly.

"He was making fun of love." I replied and felt myself sink in my chair. Partly because I hate speaking in class, and partly because I myself used to make fun of love. Now I was actually contemplating it.

At least the teacher was satisfied with my answer, and moved along with class. I did my best to push Edward and vampires from my mind for the sake of my grades.

I forced myself to keep thinking clearly through the rest of my classes, and didn't let myself feel excitement until I was at my locker before lunch. Jess was waiting for me next to it.

"Are you eating with Edward?"

I was surprised she asked, since this had become routine. "Yea, why is something wrong."

"Do me a favor, and while you're at that table, watch Mike's body language. I'm having lunch with just him, and I want to see if you notice how he acts around me."

"I can't read his mind Jess, that might be difficult." Then I remembered with a jolt….Edward could. That was going to take some getting used to. "I'll do what I can, but don't hope for a good reading. You know I'm oblivious to that sort of thing."

"Ang is out sick, so you are my only hope." She clasped her hands together to beg.

"Don't you mean last resort?" Though this was usually the type of behavior from girls that annoyed me, I couldn't resist Jess's easy going nature, or erase her ever present smile. "I'll report back to you later then."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She squealed and rushed off.

I laughed and got out the leftovers I decided to bring in for lunch. As I walked into the cafeteria, I wondered how no one ever noticed that the Cullen's never ate. I looked over to the table where Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper sat; and then back to Edward's. As I took in their attractiveness, I remembered there were other things people probably noticed about them before anything else.

I sauntered over to Edward and I's table, snickering. He raised a brow at me as I sat and I shook my head.

"It's nothing. Just amusing myself."

"I see. I guess I don't even have to ask you things anymore. What can you read my mind?"

"No. Wish I could." I took out my drink and smiled at his. I should probably be mad at the waste of it.

"As I wish I could read yours."

I rolled my eyes at that. I was thrilled beyond belief that he couldn't read mine. "You can't have it all Cullen."

He looked regretful again, and even though I couldn't read his mind, I knew what he was thinking.

We couldn't have it all.

I pushed that thought away and sent him an easy smile. "I may have been a little distracted today, but I did notice there are rumors buzzing around school."

"There usually is."

"I've never been a part of the rumor mill though."

He smiled crookedly and spread his arms wide, as if in welcome. "Join my club. Though I haven't been in the rumor mill since we moved here. It was only those first few weeks, and the occasional questions since then. Now it seems I'm back in it with you though. What have you heard?"

"That we're dating of course." I said as I ate, and he laughed. The sound seemed as though it hadn't been used in a while. It made me smile that I brought it out.

"Of course. They haven't even seen the half of it, yet they deduce we must be together." He looked at me for a moment. "It's not enough, that term. Just dating."

"Well seeing as we are likely the first to be in this situation, unless we invent our own way of wording it, we're going to have to stick to dating." I looked back at him, faking concern. "That is what we're doing right."

"That was the choice you made."

"So even after I make the choice, you still won't tell me what it was you wanted to come out of this."

"I only did it that way because I didn't want to pressure you." He leaned a slight bit closer though. "Now I'll say what I wanted was you. To be a part of your life, and have you in mine. To share everything with you."

"Yea, that definitely sounds more intense than dating." I smiled, but I felt my heart beat unevenly. How could we feel so much so fast?

I guess our relationship could move at vamp speed too.

I glanced over at Jess and Mike as they passed us after returning from the lunch line. Jessica was obvious enough that I could tell how happy she was that Mike was paying this special attention to her. I couldn't tell about Mike though. He certainly looked like he was enjoying talking to her, and as he sat down he seemed engaged in whatever they were talking about. But I honestly couldn't tell if he was there to lay the groundwork for a dating type deal, or if he was supporting friendship. I sighed and looked back at our table.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Jess is eating with Mike today. She wanted me to play girlfriend and check to see if Mike looked interested in more. I can't tell though. I warned her I'm not good at that sort of thing."

Edward chuckled. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

I looked up from my food in surprise. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you know I can read minds."

"Yes, I was thinking about the fact that you could when she asked me, but that doesn't mean I'd ask you. That's using you, I won't do that."

He looked at me, more closely than he ever had. "You really wouldn't would you? Even if it was to benefit you personally, you still wouldn't ask it of me?"

"No I wouldn't." I was confused. Why did he think I could be that way? "Edward, I'm sitting here right now because of you. In more ways than one. Because you've seen to me living, and because it's you I'm interested in. It's you I…have affection for. It has nothing to do with what you can do." I leaned over to grip the top of his shirt. This move surprised him. "Is that why you think I chose this? You tell me right now so I can decide whether or not to hit you."

"You'd just hurt yourself."

"Wanna bet? You might want to get Emmett as back up. Throw in the others too for good measure, cuz I don't like your chances."

He narrowed his eyes at me, but I could see the softness in them. "I didn't think that was why you were here. Though that might be easier to believe than you just have…affection for me." The crooked smile returned. "You may want to let go of my shirt, seeing as people are waiting for you to kiss me."

I glared at him, but let go. "You and I are going to have a talk one of these days."

"Not today?"

"No it's not necessary yet."

"Mike likes Jessica."

I paused from taking a drink to gape at him. "You checked. With your…." I wiggled my fingers next to my head. He smiled.

"Yes, I checked. He hasn't mustered up enough courage to do anything about it yet, but he likes her as more than a friend. I'd recommend telling her to ask him instead. He's that nervous."

"I might do that." I said and smiled at him. "Is that another reason why you let me choose? Were you scared I'd turn you down if you came out and said it."

"Said what?" He said coyly.

"Well you still haven't said much about how you feel about me, you've only given me gestures. Which I've liked but I'm still a girl you know."

"An odd girl." He smiled at me and reached for my hand.

It was a very human sort of gesture, but the jolt was something I had never felt until him. It didn't matter now that people were watching. I didn't notice them. Not with the way he was looking at me.

"I don't know how to be close to you. Not just in the touching you way. I want to be able to do all those things, but I have to remain in control. I can't afford to slip, I can't ever hurt you. I'm not sure I could lose you either. You've let loose so much in me. So many feelings. But I don't know how to be close to you in that way either. I don't know how to share myself as I want to. I'm afraid of what it will cost us."

"The three options."

"What?"

"Something I was considering earlier." I griped his hand tighter, knowing he'd soon slip it away. "Me making this choice doesn't magically make everything easy and happily ever after Edward, but we can try. Something's here. Something that is a little magic. That's what I feel."

He hesitated, but put his other hand on top of our joined ones. "I feel it too. And I will try."

"Then that's all I need to hear."

"No, there's something else you need to hear." He said, his lips pulled together as if he was holding back laughter.

"What?" I asked warily.

"My family is noticing the how we are…close. I don't think it can be put off any longer. It's time I introduce you to them."

"Oh." I suddenly felt the fear. "You want me to…" I trailed off as I looked towards his family. Alice turned to beam at me and waved a little. I nodded and smiled.

"Come over my house, for dinner." He finished, and pulled his hands away.

"Very inappropriate choice of words given the situation."

He laughed. "Well I think it's the customary way to date. I want to share them with you too. I want them to know the person who's given me so much."

I turned back to him and sighed. "I haven't given you anything."

He reached over to touch my chin. Holding my gaze, I realized. His expression was intense with some emotion, then shifted to amused. "You and I are going to have a talk one of these days."

My lips twitched, but I didn't dare smile. "Not today?"

"No it's not necessary yet." He smiled at me and leaned back. "So you'll come over for dinner tonight?"

"If only to see what it is vampires cook." I said easily, hiding my nerves. They were easy to forget when I was close to him. "I'll bring an appetite."

He pushed his untouched drink at me as the bell rang. He rose, and offered his hand to help me. "Just bring yourself Bella."

I stood and went to leave, but he kept me there. That told me more than his words.

"That's all I need." He finished.

At that moment, those were the only words I needed to hear.


	15. Realizations and Lullaby's

Edward POV

I expected her to be nervous. Meeting one vampire was one thing, but meeting a bundle of them should cause nerves.

Bella of course surprised me in being nervous for all the wrong reasons. As I walked her back to her locker after lunch, she admitted she was nervous about my family approving of her and of us. I nearly laughed at the joke until I realized she was serious. It never failed to surprise me how this girl could be scared of all the wrong things.

It also meant a lot to me that meeting them meant enough to her to make her nervous. It mattering to her how they saw her, was something I didn't expect to brew emotion in me. Her wanting to meet them was enough, and now to see her like this…..

It made me feel even more tender towards her.

I watched her stumble her way down the hall to her next class and I smiled after her. I didn't care that people saw me stare at her that way. The rumors were already in full force. I sensed rather than saw my brother's move towards me.

"What's new? Alice was all hyperactive during lunch." Jasper said, and Emmett looked anxious.

"We're together now." I figured that was the simplest way to put it. I was sure they knew how strongly I felt anyways, even though I hadn't said much. They'd lived with me long enough to know.

Emmett looked pleased now that he knew everything was fine, but Jasper was cautious.

"Are you sure about this Edward?"

"We can trust her if that's what you're worried about."

Now he looked angry. "If you think that's all I'd be concerned with than you and I are going to have a problem, and Emmett can play referee. I'm concerned for you. What happens if you can't control yourself?"

Leave it to my older brother to make every worry buzzing in my mind come to the surface.

"Shut it Jaz, Edward knows what he's doing."

Leave it to my younger brother to have faith in me no matter what.

I sighed. "Listen, it was her choice. She's figured out what we are; she has a right to decide what she wants in this. She wants to pursue a relationship. I want the same thing."

Again, it sounded so nonchalant. I had such big feelings for someone I knew such a short time. Though I had a feeling Alice might have shared that, I didn't feel like being the one to say it to them. I didn't want to be asked the questions that went with it.

"Alright." Jasper said, though I could tell he wanted to ask more.

"She's coming to the house tonight. I'm guessing that's why Alice was excited."

Now they both looked surprised. "She knows what we are, and she wants to come over?" Emmett asked.

"Yea. Don't ask me how." I said before he could interrupt. "I really don't know how she's handling this all so well, but I want her to meet everyone. Is that alright?"

I realized I should have asked them all beforehand. I knew they would be uncomfortable having a human in such close proximity. Especially one that smelled the way Bella did.

"We'll be fine." Emmett said reassuringly and he and Jasper went off to their gym class.

It did reassure me in a way to know I had my family's support. At the same time I was nervous. In a way I was hoping for some sort of barrier. Something to protect her from all of this. I couldn't depend on anyone else for that though. She meant so much to me now that I knew keeping her happy and safe would be my first priority.

I gave an honest effort into concentrating in class. Not for academic purposes. I didn't need to pay attention after all these years to do well in class. But now I paid attention as a sore attempt to distract myself from watching the clock tick. The last classes of the day still went by unbearably slow.

Finally the last bell rang and I went towards the lockers. Bella was at hers talking to Jessica. From what I could deduce she was telling her what she perceived from Mike and Jessica during lunch. Jessica was thrilled and Bella humored her bouncy attitude.

I wondered why Bella was friends with Jessica and Angela. Sure both girls seemed perfectly nice but they were also very different from Bella. Jess and Angela had the hyperactive giggly self absorbed teenager routine down pat. I hadn't gathered any evidence that Bella was anything like that.

The teachers who have had conversations with her had noticed the uniqueness of Bella, but attributed it to her maturity. I saw it as her being one of a kind. Maybe that made us the perfect fit.

She took her things out of her locker and smiled over at me. It was all I needed to feel sure. She walked over but her balance or lack thereof, got in the way. I managed to catch her elbow gently and she straightened up.

"Well hopefully that doesn't happen at your house huh?" She brushed off her knees and rolled her eyes.

"I think they'd probably enjoy it actually."

"Excuse me?"

"You have to remember, tripping isn't something we're accustomed to anymore. All of your human traits will be interesting for them to be able to watch." I teasingly smiled at her and she glared.

"So glad to be vamp entertainment. What time do you want me to head over?"

"Bella you don't know where I live."

"Edward," she mimicked my amused tone. "It's Forks, I'm sure I can find an address."

"You could, but I don't live in Forks. I live on the outskirts, and the house isn't easy to find. I'll pick you up."

She winced as we walked to the parking lot. "I don't know about that. Charlie will be home by then."

"Then I'll have to meet him." I looked down at her in time to see her blush. "I'm going to have to meet him eventually you know, its part of the boyfriend thing."

"How would you know about that, when was the last time you were a boyfriend?"

"I was twelve and planning to run away from home with Tarla Fairchild."

"Oh of course. I'm sure I can't compete with her." Bella grinned at me as we reached her car. "You can meet Charlie, but we're telling him we are friends. I don't want him too involved in my life until I'm sure…" She looked momentarily sad but then masked it. "Til I'm sure he's staying in it."

I thought about asking her more about it, but I knew the school parking lot wasn't the time. "That sounds fine. I'll probably come by around six. I'm hoping that gives me enough time to cook." I looked at her with mock horror. "I haven't done this before."

"Cooked?"

"Of course not, why would I." I flashed her a smile, amazed as always at how natural it was to share this part of myself with her.

"Are you scared?" She hid her smile, but it reached her eyes.

"Petrified. I think for you I can manage it though." I smiled back and for a moment everything seemed more than right and natural. Things seemed normal.

You just can't escape being a vampire for too long though. A few rays of sunshine escaped their confinement from the clouds. Though a part of me enjoyed the way the light danced around the red in Bella's hair, and made her eyes gleam; the dark part however was ravenous.

"Bella." I managed as I took a few steps back.

She looked confused for a moment and then as if she could read minds, she looked across the lot at where my family was waiting for me. Then I realized she hadn't read their minds, but had heard Rosalie call my name. Emmett and Jasper were on their way over to get me, but Bella held up her hand.

"It's ok guys I'm going. Edward, I'll see you at six." Bella said with a hint of a laugh in her voice. I guessed that was for the students still left in the parking lot who could hear. I could only imagine how the scene might have looked, but her lack of fear probably made that difficult to notice.

She spared me a look before driving off and winking. I didn't know how she did it, or how I deserved it.

Once her scent was gone the thirst was still there, but I wasn't dangerous. I was planning on hunting before I picked her up anyway. Emmett looked at me for the first time with doubt.

"Edward are you sure about this?"

Emmett was the only one who could understand the allure of Bella's blood. He too had a reaction to a human's blood that way years ago. He hadn't resisted as I do though.

"Yes. I have to get used to it is all." I reassured both them and myself as we walked back to my sisters. I drove them all home, losing myself in my thoughts. I dimly wondered if this would make her realize how dangerous we were for her. By the look on her face, she knew but didn't seem bothered by it.

She was a mystery as I was it seemed.

When we got to the house the others dropped off their things and went hunting to prepare. Carlisle was the only one who stayed behind to help me figure out cooking. I knew there was no chance of him losing control. I trusted no one more than I trusted him.

"Do you know what you are doing at all?" He asked me as I began arranging the food I had asked Esme to buy today.

"Not really." I admitted. "I know she likes spaghetti, and it seemed simple enough when I read about it, and I think I could pull off making one portion." I trailed off as I realized Carlisle was smiling at me. "What is it?"

"Nothing son, it's just nice to see you this way. You're smitten."

"That's one way to word it. I just wish I knew how it will end."

"Maybe just think about what's happening now."

I considered and nodded. "That's enough. For now, I have to figure out how to do this." I studied the simple pasta box as if it were the blueprints on how to get into a bank vault. Carlisle did the same.

It took a few tries, but eventually I figured out what I was doing and trusted Carlisle to prep the garlic bread ironically enough. Bella would probably get a kick out of it. I smiled to myself as I mixed the sauce around and let it simmer in the heap of spaghetti. Once I was satisfied that it looked edible I served it on a dish and placed it in the microwave. I remembered a couple days ago Bella mentioning she loved "renuking pasta" so I took her word for it.

I hunted quickly before making it to Bella's house at quarter of. I was a little early, but judging by the figure of Bella pacing from the living room window, I took it that she was ready.

I was surprised by my nerves. I was over twice the age Charlie was, yet I felt like a small boy when he answered the door, still in his police uniform.

I was a vampire capable of breaking him into eighths, yet that was momentarily forgotten.

"Hello Edward." He said in a slightly grumbling voice, but manners were hinting.

"Chief Swan, it's good to meet you." I extended my hand which took him off guard. At his flurry of concerned and curious thoughts I decided to block him out, and glanced over his shoulder at Bella.

"Ok you two have met, I'm going now Dad."

"Isabella, if this boy is just your friend why are you acting so jumpy."

"I'm not jumpy." She retorted in and equally passive tone. "I'm just excited to hang out with Edward and his brothers and sisters." She grabbed her jacked and shoved her feet in her boots.

I couldn't be sure, but I thought she brought up my siblings as if to remind Charlie this wasn't a date-like scenario. It seemed to placate him.

"Oh. Well don't be home late. Are you a good driver Edward?" The stern Dad face was back.

"Do you really think he'd tell you if he wasn't Dad?" Bella interrupted and I sighed her name.

"I am, Chief Swan. I'm sure my lack of ticket history will be evidence of that." I said with a smile at Charlie. He nodded quickly and looked at Bella.

However gruff he was towards me, it was plain on his face as he looked at his only daughter that she meant more to him than anything else. I softened from my earlier nerves and confusion over what Bella had said. He may not have been a big presence in her life, but something in that one look said he had reasons, and didn't want that to be so.

"You call me if you need me alright?" He asked her, and looked as though he wanted to reach out to hug her, but held it back. I felt sorry for him, and for Bella.

"Promise. No worries Dad. See you later." She hurried off towards my car, sliding but catching herself before falling. Charlie and I watched and shook our heads.

"Apart from her falling and breaking her neck, which I wouldn't be surprised of; make sure she's safe."

"I will sir." I said and with a final nod he went back in the house. I could see he and I being on steadier ground would take time. Especially since I knew he suspected Bella and I were not just friends.

Bella was already in my car and waiting for me. As I drove out of her house, though I felt calmer in her presence, I still felt worry.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Stupid sun."

"I don't want you hating the sun Bella. I'm sorry we have to be careful of it."

"Oh well. I'm lucky you don't get burned by it." She grinned.

"Oh yes. Lucky. You sure are." I shook my head as I headed down the first winding road. I felt warmth on my knee and looked down to see her pat it quickly.

"Yes I am." She said seriously, and then removed her hand, leaning back. "You're going too fast." She commented but there wasn't fear in her voice so I didn't slow.

"Yes I am."

"Is that an Edward thing or a vamp thing?"

"A bit of both. We all like to drive fast and run fast, but I'm the most fast, so I tend to enjoy and overdo both.

"I wish I could. I'm too cautious of a driver I think."

"Nothing wrong with that." I looked over at her and felt the naturalness return. With Bella it always felt like she'd been there for years, yet it was still exciting and unexpected.

"Isn't it going to be weird with me eating while no one else does? Or did you guys get a hiker on tap?"

I glared at her but half smiled after. "No we hunted beforehand. No one will stare while you eat." I made the last turn towards the driveway, and heard Bella gasp at the house.

"It's beautiful." She said as her eyes widened.

"Esme designed it."

"Is she an architect?"

"No, but she could be. Esme's never been comfortable with working around humans in that field. Too many opportunities for a slip up. Carlisle is the only one who works around humans regularly. Alice, Rosalie, and I will from time to time."

"So what to the others do all day if they don't work and the school charade is over?"

"Whatever interests them." I said as I parked. I had honestly never thought of that much.

"That sounds sort of sad. Like they haven't gotten to fulfill whatever their dreams were. Or do you stop dreaming of things when you're a vampire?"

I took her hand, something rare for us, and brought it up to my face. It was a risk for me, yet nothing had ever felt more safe and right. I saw the surprise and confusion in her expression. "We still have dreams, and sometimes they even come true. That's how I'm lucky."

She slowly smiled at me and gently grazed her fingertips against my cheek. Then she pulled away and got out of the car and looked towards the house. I followed and was next to her in the same second. She didn't even flinch, just smiled more.

"Let's do this." She said and breathed deep as we walked up the stairs into the house.

Carlisle and Esme were seated at the couch in the foyer, clearly waiting for us, but trying to hide it. They smiled over at us, and got up slowly, as if afraid to spook Bella away with movement.

Much like I had surprised Charlie with my handshake, Bella surprised Carlisle and Esme with hers.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you both. I'm sorry I didn't bring anything. Usually I'd bring an Entenmanns box of something to keep you from experiencing my baking skills, but Edwards mentioned you guys don't eat."

Both my parents looked at Bella with both warmth and surprise.

"You're being here is more than enough my dear." Esme said. "We're so happy you were willing to meet us."

"Why wouldn't I be? Edward's family is friends of mine. Even if he hid you all from me." She glared in my direction as I looked at her in amazement. Her nerves had vanished, and so had mine.

The others eventually appeared to introduce themselves to Bella. Jasper and Emmett were the most careful, and though Rosalie wasn't sure how to approach Bella, she was polite. Alice of course was thrilled to 'finally' meet her. Bella looked confused at her statement, but went with it.

I reheated Bella's food and brought it to her from her centered seat in the living room. Alice had turned on a show she knew Bella liked from a vision, and everyone was firing off questions, getting to know her as she ate. She looked completely at ease, and I fully believed at that moment that this was a natural thing for her too. I couldn't have been happier.

Again, I was wrong.

After dinner Carlisle and Esme snuck off to do the dishes, as if to give us "younger" ones privacy. Emmett and Bella were in a heated discussion about which Jackass movie was best. I was laughing to myself as I heard their comments, and absently moving my fingers on a pillow, as if playing my piano. Bella zeroed in on the movement.

"I do that." She said to me and gestured to the pillow. "My teachers used to yell at me for that. I'd drum my fingers along the desk all through class."

"I didn't know you played." Alice said with uncharacteristic shock.

"Not much. We never had a piano, but Renee, my mother, bought me a keyboard one year. I learned little things in class but mostly I play by ear."

"By ear?" I repeated.

"I can't read music so I just listen to a song I like a few times and play the keys until I find which ones make the tune. It takes longer but it sort of makes the end result sweeter." She shrugged as if embarrassed.

"Can I hear?" I asked and the others nodded at her.

"You have a piano?"

"Edward's an expert pianist." Rosalie answered. "It's the only thing he's better at than me." She snicked as I rolled my eyes.

"Of course he is." Bella rolled her eyes as well. "Why wouldn't he be, it's not like it's my weakness. Next you'll tell me he has a Russian accent and I'll swoon." She stood with her hands on her hips at me. "Alright Szpilman, show me the piano."

I laughed as I took her to the music room and gestured towards the piano. The others followed and sat around to watch.

"Well this being my first concert performance, forgive me if I fumble." She said in a regal sarcastic voice and sat at the bench. I leaned on the wall behind her, eager to watch as my siblings were.

She let her hands stroke the white and black keys and she let out a sigh of relief as if it had been too long since she played. I saw her face reflected in the piano, and she smiled to herself as she tested the keys.

"Well, what's the request?" She said and looked towards the others when Emmett called out 'Free Bird.' "Ha, that'll be the day. Hmmmm" She pondered a moment and then nodded. "Ah I know. I don't know what it's called but it's something I keep hearing clearly. Sort of calms me down."

She tested a few keys, and I realized she was searching for the melody. After a few moments of her testing, she fluttered her fingers and began.

My siblings in the room, my parents walking towards the door, everything in the world….vanished as she played. It wasn't that Bella was a stunning piano player. She did fumble in fact, but kept a good pace. It was what she played that stopped everything else for me.

The song was slow and sweet, but strong. When I could regain my thought again I looked over to where my family sat, equally shocked, and staring from her to me with awe. The song was as familiar to them as it was to me. I had only been playing it every chance I got since I created it.

Bella played the lullaby I hummed to her.

As the lullaby went on I realized I was humming it absently. Once Bella realized it she stopped playing and slowly turned to face me with the same surprised look on her face. At first she looked as though she was going to ask me where I recognized the tune from enough to hum it. Then slowly it appeared that it occurred to her.

"You're how I know that song." She said quietly.

"Yes."

"I heard it in a nightmare, it made me calm."

"Yes." I could think of no more to say. I was just as stunned as she was. How could she have heard it? How could she have known it? How could it have the same effect on her?

"So you were there?" She didn't say it accusingly, and she didn't sound creeped out by it, merely curious.

"I don't have a proper explanation for it. I just felt I needed to be there, so I was. I didn't plan it, I was just drawn there. I know how it looks and sounds. There's no excuse for it, I know."

"No I guess not." She stood up, and for a moment I wondered if she was going to leave.

As always, she surprised me by placing her hands hesitantly up on my shoulders. "I guess that's another thing we'll have to add to our list of unexplained occurrences, won't we?" She said as she looked up at me.

"Cuz the whole vampire paired with a human thing isn't enough."Emmett said, and Rosalie elbowed him.

Bella smiled at me and pushed away to go back to the piano. She began playing Yankee Doodle Dandy with more ease and speed.

I sat down on the bench next to her, reveling in everything she was, and grateful for my new realization.

She wasn't running away.


	16. Time

Bella POV

Being a daydreamer, it's hard for me to concentrate on homework. Especially when I had the past few weeks to think about.

After meeting Edward's family, things changed. Everything seemed more at ease and like it was falling into place. I was fully settled in Forks and even getting used to being around Charlie so much.

The most difficult thing was balancing my human friends with my not so human ones. I truly enjoyed Edward's siblings. I was sure I would have been friends with them even if I didn't know Edward or their secret. However, they had a hard time being around humans. They made an exception for me because it seemed they were fond of me as well. My other friends however, they couldn't be around. Too many humans close by was too big of a risk. They were taking a big enough risk by having me around, let along by having me know their secret.

Somehow they all trusted me though. I had my place with each of them.

Alice and Emmett were the ones I was closest with, aside from Edward. We had a similar sense of humor so it was easiest for us to get along. I had always wished for older siblings and now I had wish.

Jasper and I tended to keep our distance from each other, but that was more out of safety. Jasper was newest to the life the Cullen's led and sometimes being around me was difficult. I didn't know much about him because of it, which was unfortunate.

Rosalie and Esme were a whole new experience in my life. Not because they were vampires, but because of how motherly they acted. With Renee, I had to act like the parent. With Rosalie and Esme, I was always being treated with care. Did I eat enough today, do I need help studying for math, we should go shopping for a dress for the prom; were all things I heard often from them.

Carlisle and I bonded differently from the others. At first I was slightly intimidated by him because of how much he had seen and how long he'd been alive. The intimidation didn't last long once I realized how fascinating he was. There was a lot I learned from him in the past few weeks. At first we discussed history and literature mostly, and then to my surprise I became interested in his line of work.

I've never thought about being a doctor, because to me they were superheroes. They never had time to sleep or eat, yet they still were able to maintain their intelligence and they saved lives. It wasn't that I didn't think much of myself, but I knew what I was capable of, and being a doctor wasn't it. However, I still had an interest in it. Granted, the interest usually came from TV or books, but now it came from Carlisle.

Carlisle was so dedicated to his work and helping people. There was something about it that made being a doctor seem so amazing to me. I wondered if part of that came from my comfort with Edward.

Our relationship was going so well that I could start seeing us lasting, and couldn't see my life without him in it. I knew I could survive without him, but I still pictured him at every turn. And when I pictured our life, I pictured me as a vampire. If I was a vampire I'd have the time to study being a doctor. I wouldn't have to sleep or eat and I'd have the strength to put the long hours and effort into it. I likely wouldn't have the control Carlisle had though, so I mostly squashed that thought and stuck to chatting with him about what he did.

But I didn't squash the thought of one day being one of them. I didn't share that opinion with Edward much, because the first time I did a few days before, he didn't like it. I had even brought it up in a cavalier way. Well….sort of.

Edward and I were perfectly comfortable talking about the future in most ways. It simply included us both. Whenever he talked about what he'd be doing years from now, I was in his picture. Vice versa. So one afternoon after school we were sitting in my truck listening to music when I brought it up.

"Seeing as I don't like the idea of looking like the world's biggest cougar years from now, I think we should start talking about when it's time for me to join the dark side."

He paused from looking at my CD case to look at me with his usual _Bella is strange_ expression. "What does me asking if you want to see these guys in concert have to do with you 'joining the dark side?' Very flattering by the way."

"You know what I mean." I sighed.

"I really don't see how the two are related or on your mind in general."

"Because we're going to want to go to concerts years from now aren't we? We are going to want to leave the house without people thinking I'm your mother."

"I told you I don't care about that."

"Well I do." I crossed my arms and he looked at me with a smirk.

"Isabella cares about what other people think? Since when?"

"It's not that I care what they think, but it's not the life I want to have. I want to be equal to you, not weaker."

"This isn't something we need to talk about now."

"You can't evade the issue for long Edward. If we're going to have a real relationship we have to be on even ground. It's not fair for you to always be uncomfortable and it's not fair for me either. There are too many limits this way, and it's not how it should be. It won't last this way." I admitted all the things I had been thinking.

"I've always made it clear that this is your choice Bella."

"I know that, and I made it. I have no doubts about you and I. I should seeing as we have only been seeing each other a few weeks but I don't. But we can't keep going like this for much longer than a couple of years. What kind of a relationship do you see us having when you can barely touch me, and we have to be careful all the time? Not to mention I'm going to die eventually."

I knew I had hit below the belt, but I could also see I was making my point, and he couldn't avoid that.

"I know that. I know that if I change you I'm still taking life away from you. If I don't change you and we stay together, you'll just miss out on everything normal and right."

I saw something in his expression that I didn't like. Usually when we were together Edward was peaceful looking. The hopeless look on his face wasn't what I wanted out of the conversation so I left it at that.

Since then we didn't talk about me changing. It was the elephant in the room with us, but other than that everything was going fine.

This of course meant we had to hit a speed bump, and its name was Charlie.

While Charlie had met Edward, he hadn't spent any time with him, which was my doing. Now that Charlie was starting to realize that Edward and I weren't just friends, he wanted to get to know him more.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Bella, dinner's ready." I heard Charlie call. Now I was confused. I always cooked dinner. I finished my homework by 5 and would start cooking.

I snapped out of my daydreams to look at the time, which read 630. Now I was shocked. How did I lose track of time that much? It was probably from getting home an hour later than usual. Edward, Alice and I had gotten a little competitive during a game of Monopoly. Emmett was called for backup.

Since when did Charlie cook though? I assumed he did before I came to live here, but I hadn't seen it and I wasn't sure I wanted to experience it.

I took the stairs cautiously. Half out of concern that I'd fall down every single step, and half out of concern that whatever Charlie managed to cook would attack me. I was surprised twice to see that the food looked good. A pan of baked ziti and meatballs sat on the table and Charlie was getting out plates.

"Hey kid. Hungry?"

"Yea, why didn't you tell me what time it was, I would have cooked."

"I figured you could use a break. I know how to cook one or two things at least."

"Better than Renee. Thanks Dad." It meant a lot that he had put in this effort.

As usual we ate in silence for a while but keeping with the oddness of the evening, Charlie started a conversation.

"So what's new Bells?"

"Not much. I think I'm in a groove with the new school."

"And enjoying your new friends? I hear you spend a lot of time with the Cullen's kids."

"Is that from you being the Sheriff or from Forks being a small town?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Small town means Sheriff hears gossip. So a bit of both."

"What gossip have you heard then?" After asking I discovered where I got my blushing tendencies from.

"Well that you um…are…er dating…the uh….younger Cullen boy."

While my lips twitched at the term 'younger', I kept my expression blank. "I am yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

His accusatory tone set me on edge. "Charlie I haven't been asked about my life from you for years so I'm not in the habit of running things by you."

All hail Bella, Queen of hitting below the belt.

Charlie hesitated before speaking and put his fork down. "It's not that I didn't want to know about your life Bella."

"Listen Dad, I'm not in the mindset right now to talk about our past issues."

"We're going to have to talk about it eventually."

"That's why I'm here." I looked him in the eye and that seemed to satisfy him.

"Alright. Until then, no matter how absent I was before, you're living here now and are still underage. I won't tell you what you can and can't do. My parents did that and it all but pushed me into rebelling." He smiled for a minute and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I can't picture you being a rebel."

"Oh yea. Grandma Swan was usually laid back but your grandfather wasn't in the slightest. Anyway, I want to be involved in your life and in your choices. At least give me the heads up when things are happening and respect the house rules."

"Which are?"

"Curfew. School comes first. No getting married straight out of high school."

"The usual then. That's fair."

"You can bring him around here you know. I should probably get to know him a little more." He looked at me and considered. "Just like I should get to know you more."

"We have time." I said and then thought of my own words. Time seemed to be such a big part of my life now. Time with Edward, time running out for me to change. How much time would I really have with Charlie? I looked up at him and finished my dinner. "We should talk about the past Dad."

"You sure?"

"I came here for answers, I think it's time I got them."


	17. Comfortable

Bella POV

When Renee and I lived here she changed the kitchen to make it look like her. It became her room in the house, and still was.

Charlie's room was the living room. It suited him. The hard as a rock couch, the faded blue corduroy recliner, and the hunter green walls. The room would never make a magazine, but it was a comfort. It was Charlie. Who knew he could ever be a comfort to me.

Sensing that he'd need to be as comfortable as possible for this, I let the dishes soak in the sink and went to sit in the living room. He followed my lead, looking a bit nervous, and I noticed he had grabbed a beer.

"I'm not here to bust your balls Dad, there are just a lot of things I don't know or understand. Mom has never been the clearest person, so I don't know exactly how things went down. I want to give you the chance to explain certain things."

"Fire away Bells."

I figured I should go for the most important question. "Why didn't you fight for custody of me?"

He sighed. "I did. In the beginning that was all I did. When your mother left I wasn't surprised. She'd been unhappy since weeks after we got married. I tried to fix it but I'm sure I could have tried harder. It just seemed so impossible to me so I just worked hard and concentrated on you. Being a father came easily."

He stopped to smile at me and I had to admit I softened at the way he spoke of being a Dad. I just wished I felt that connection to him. Sometimes I forgot he was my father. I didn't understand what changed.

"The second you were born there was a shift." He continued. "As you should, you became most important and I think I forgot how to be a good husband. I concentrated on you and supporting the two of you. I think I did a good job at that. Your mother never had any complaints on how I was with you, only with her. I stopped fighting for her, and with her. Every time she got upset with something I wouldn't argue with her. I just took you to make sure you didn't hear it as much. Eventually she didn't want to fight anymore. She just took you and left."

He looked over at me and looked regretful. "I loved your mother. Don't mistake that. I just wasn't good at being her husband. I wasn't what she needed. I accepted that quicker than I accepted letting you go. I couldn't do that. I set up visits, custody hearings, I even moved there for a while."

"What?" I felt my heart stutter.

"I moved to Phoenix. Your mother made it clear that she loved it there and that you were enjoying it. You were maybe five. We told you I was just visiting because I wasn't sure when I'd be able to sell the house here so we didn't want to give you a set time. When I saw how happy you were there it changed something. Renee made it clear that I didn't belong in the picture. I'm not blaming her; I still should have fought it. I think she was just afraid of losing you."

"That still wasn't her call to make. And you still could have fought it. I'm not her. I was five years old it didn't matter where I was. I should have had my father around."

"There's nothing I can do to help that. All I have is the time you're here now. I'd like it if you let me cover your education. If college is what you want that is. I have an account in your name of all the child support your mother wouldn't take."

Sometimes I wished Renee didn't have so much pride. In fact I wished it often. "For now all I want is to get to know you, like you wanted to get to know me."

Charlie looked down at his feet and I noticed him reach for his ear, much like I did when I was nervous or emotional. Those moments made me remember he was my Dad.

I got up to hug him, and for now the gap was bridged. I heard a slight rattle upstairs which anyone else would have overlooked, but I knew what it was. My window was old and even the slightest breeze made the glass rattle. Since the rattling didn't continue for a minute, I knew it wasn't a breeze, but a certain vampire.

I did the dishes quickly as Charlie went up to bed early. I guess speaking more than we ever had tuckered him out. I knew he'd be snoring by the time I got upstairs to Edward.

When I dried my hands I looked back into the living room. It wasn't just Charlie who was comfortable here. I was too. Maybe it was from seeing pictures of me all over or my childhood drawings on the fridge. Either way, staying seemed like it wouldn't be so hard.

Meeting Edward in my room also made me feel more at home.

"How was your afternoon?" He whispered as I took my pajamas and stood behind the partition to change.

"Do you even have to ask? I assume you read Charlie to be sure it was safe to come in."

"I knew what you guys were discussing but I didn't stay tuned." He smiled as I came out. "Did you get all your answers?"

"Sort of. In some ways I have more now of Renee, but I'll likely never understand her. I'm sure she meant well but I don't get her. I really don't." I sat down on the bed next to him and let myself lean.

"Well I'm selfish enough to say I'm relieved."

"Of?"

"Things going well with your Dad. Gives you more reasons to stay here, and fewer reasons to keep me from getting to know your family."

"Some family. You have a family Edward."

"Hey." He turned my face so I looked at him. "So do you. Your mom loves you she just doesn't show it like a mother should. And your Dad would literally do anything for you. Give him a chance and you'll see. And you have a family with mine. They adore you."

"Oh I know that." I grinned at his smirk. "They love me more than you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"I've been a little hesitant to do so but Alice's visions have made me feel more secure. I was wondering if you wanted to take a hike up mountain this weekend. We'll be meeting the family there but I thought we'd travel the old fashioned way."

"Meaning by foot."

"That's what hiking is."

"No."

"Why not?" He looked confused.

"Edward, I fall when I walk over a smooth hallway. What is it you think will happen during a hike?"

"I think I'll have the speed adequate enough to catch you."

"You have the speed adequate enough to get us there the same time your family does. What good is it dating a vampire if you don't use your spidey powers?"

I laughed slightly as he tossed a pillow lightly at my face.

"I thought it would be nice for us to have some time alone. We can take the hike slow. Alice said the weather is going to be good for it."

"I suppose that's a nice thought." I grumbled and narrowed my eyes at him. "If and when I fall a lot, you don't get to make fun of me."

He looked at me with mock seriousness and raised his hand. "I swear it."

"Alright a hike it is then. Why are we meeting the others there?"

"Picnic."

"Do you want me to invite some of our graduating class so they have something to eat at this picnic?"

"Would you hun?" He grinned crookedly at me and I rolled my eyes as I reached for the book we'd been reading all week.

I fell asleep to Edward's rendition of the story and dreamt of childhood memories in Forks. It was only fitting I was finding my comfort zone here again.


	18. Those Three Words

Bella POV

The rest of the week went by easily. Charlie and I were in a good place, and I even had Edward come over for dinner, and Alice came by the day after to work on a paper with me. It was a tossup who Charlie liked more. While Edward's manners and laid back tone made Charlie at ease; Alice's charisma was hard to resist.

"She's a great girl. Very bright. I'm surprised she's dating the sad looking Hale boy." Charlie said after Alice left. "If I was eighteen years younger…"

I had to stifle a giggle to keep from saying he was already years younger than Alice. I was glad they'd gotten along though. It made things that much simpler. And it was a relief Charlie didn't seem to notice anything off about the two Cullen's once he saw them up close.

Even the atmosphere at school changed. Twice a week Edward and I would either eat by ourselves or with the Cullen's. Then the other three days with my friends, who were becoming Edward's as well. While initially the boys seemed intimidated and the girls were quiet, it didn't take them long to be won over. It made me wonder if vampires really could hypnotize. In actuality, Edward was more human than I gave him credit for.

He said I brought the humanity out in him. He'd word it as "human tendencies" seeping through. In some ways it made me sad. That sadness made me realize just how much I felt for Edward.

I loved him. Those were the words I hadn't said to him yet, but I felt them. I had many hints along the first weeks of our relationship that I was falling for him. The fact that I was willing to be with him was a big clue. I'm not a suicidal person, yet I was always around someone who could kill me easily. Obviously I trusted him, but that still showed how much I must feel for him. There were other little hints. The pain I got when I didn't see him for a whole day while he hunted. The flutter I got when I finally saw him again. It's odd that it was the sadness that told me I loved him. I was sad for the life Edward has had. From losing his parents, to battling his new nature; to living for decades amongst couples while he was alone; it seemed so empty at times.

Watching him come to life around me and his family, and eventually others; made me see how lonely he'd been. How stuck. It made me unbelievably sad and somehow guilty. I had enough confidence to see I made him happy and I meant a lot. I wished I could have been there for him sooner. That we could have been there for each other sooner.

Seeing how much his happiness meant to me, even before I had gotten here; made me see I loved him. In some ways that terrified me. I didn't like having a weakness. I didn't understand how it happened so fast. I wasn't sure how to tell him. Seeing as it was me who pursued him; I liked the idea of him being the one to say it first. The girl in me was coming out. Just because my boyfriend was a vampire didn't mean I didn't want to be wooed. Just a little.

Today we were going for our day long hike. Edward was hoping we'd reach the area where his family would be by mid afternoon. With my skills at hiking, that was very optimistic of him.

Charlie and I were having a lazy morning after I got ready. He was going over to Billy's house for a couple of hours, and in the meantime, pestering me about where I was going.

"Ok seriously now kid, is it a party? A drug ring? A secret job?"

I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time. "Hiking Dad. I'm going hiking. Accept it and move on."

"You're not a stripper are you?"

"Strippers don't work in the day Dad. Would you sooner believe I'm an undercover stripper before you believe Edward and I are hiking?"

"Maybe. You must really like this guy."

"A little." I grinned at him. The grin faded with a knock at the door. "Ugh."

"Yea, you seem excited." Charlie got up to let Edward in.

"Hi Charlie." Edward said as he entered. He wore jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. Though he was dressed casually, he didn't quite look like he was dressed for a mountain hike in March. He was also hiding a smile, so I knew he heard the last few things Charlie and I had said.

"You ready Bella?" he asked me.

I grumbled my way off the couch and went to where my boots were sitting. "As I'll ever be." I mumbled as I tugged on the first boot. "Dad thinks we're lying."

"Edward laughed. "No worries Charlie, we're meeting my family up mountain later today. They're taking a different route."

"You sure you know your way?" The dad in Charlie came through.

"I've traveled that way often. I'll make sure nothing happens to her."

I fell over onto the kitchen floor in my attempt to lace the second boot. I heard duel sighs from Edward and Charlie.

"Good luck with that." Charlie said as Edward leaned to check I was fine. "Hope you kids have fun then. I should still be home before you two. Bella you have Billy's number right?"

"It's burned into my memory." I said as I got to my feet and pushed my hair away. "I'll see you later tonight." I hugged him and walked outside with Edward. I felt Charlie still looking at us as we walked to Edward's car. It was nice to have someone concerned about me.

We drove for about fifteen minutes before we reached the parking spot for the hiking paths. I grimaced.

"You sure you don't wanna just hit vamp speed and take the easy route?"

"I'm in the company of a human whose blood is tempting to my nature; the easy route isn't an option with us." He winked at me and lightly took my hand. "Don't worry; it won't be as bad as you think. We'll move slowly."

I let him lead me up the path and enjoyed being alone with him firstly. We were also walking closely, which was difficult for us. One of the things I hated about us was how careful we had to be. We'd hold hands, but not much else. The most daring thing we'd done was lying in my bed together as I fell asleep. While that required a lot of trust in Edward, it was the extent of our physical romance. I knew it was only a matter of time before I snapped and jumped the vamp.

I wasn't sure how that would end.

While we hiked we talked about our usual subjects. Our pasts, school, music, family; everything. It never seized to amaze me that we were this comfortable talking about things. I was usually much more awkward, yet with Edward and his family I was completely at ease.

My frequent falls made up for the lack of awkwardness of course.

After a couple of hours of hiking we stopped at a clearing. To most people it would probably look like a dismal sight. It wasn't to me. It looked forgotten, but a treasure; like a good find in an antique store.

There was a tree that had fallen down, its trunk providing a high bench. The grass was starting to pucker out from the remnants of the melted snow. It was quiet, and it was perfect.

I scooted myself up on the trunk and Edward followed as I munched on a package of crackers I brought with me. He always looked at my choice of meals like I imagined I'd look at a deer smoothie.

"Do you want to go hunt quickly?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes at me. "What?" I promise I won't look."

"I'm fine." He said and drew me closer to him. "Better than fine."

When I took the time to look and draw in his mood, I could see he was right. In fact, I had never seen him look happier.

"What's got you all giddy?" I couldn't help but share his smile.

"Everything. This." His hands circled my waist as he pulled me even closer to his side. "That we can be here with much less difficulty than I thought. It's made a lot of my worries fade. So yes I'm happy. I'm always happy now that there is you." He reached over to push some of my hair back. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He breathed as he laid his forehead on mine.

"I love you." I whispered.

His head snapped back to look at me and I slapped my hands over my mouth.

"Bella." He breathed my name as I shot up.

"You sneaky son of a bitch. I wasn't going to say that. I was going to wait."

"Wait." He repeated.

"Yes. I wanted you to say it first. I wanted one normal thing for us. But you had to go and get all nice and look at me like that."

"How dare I." he stood and walked towards me.

"Yes. No you stay away from me. Edward Anthony Cullen you stay away from me." I backed up as I glared but he took my shoulders and gently ran his palms down my arms until he took my hands in his."

"I've been waiting to love you all my life, and I will love you until I die. If you had waited another moment I would have told you first. I've been stopping myself for weeks. Though technically I did tell you first."

"You did not."

"I do every night while you're sleeping."

"Doesn't count."

"It will now." He put his forehead back on mine and seemed to breath me in. "I love you more than anything. Will you tell me again?"

"I love you Edward." I wrapped my arms around his waist as he placed his around my shoulders. With one of his hands caught in my hair working up to my cheek, I looked up at him.

"Bella." He whispered and leaned closer as my heart thudded.

I started as he froze and whipped his body in another direction at a speed that shocked me. He so rarely showed his vampiric ways that it had me instantly alert. "Edward, what is it?"

"Vampires." He practically growled.

"Oh for the love of God. So what?"

He kept me closer behind him, as if using himself to shield me. "Alice had a vision. I saw it in her mind. They're close. Caught your scent."

"Super. I'm guessing that means they aren't like your family."

He shook his head and tensed at the tree line. "Nomad's are coming."

Well that's three words you don't want to hear.


	19. She's With Us

Edward POV

I saw them through Alice's mind. She was having a vision rather than informing me. I felt the undertones of her panic seeping through at the realization that the nomads were closer to Bella and I than they could reach in time. We were on our own, at least for a few moments. I could hold them off. I could keep them away from her until the others came.

"Bella keep still and don't speak just stand behind me." I kept my voice level to keep her calm, though I noticed her heart beat wasn't erratic.

"Alright."

"Fight the instinct to run if it comes."

"Like I'd leave you."

I could practically hear her roll her eyes and I squeezed her hand one more time. Then I saw her face in their minds. I straightened to block her more fully.

There were three. From the stance they took I figured the tallest male as the leader. Nomads tended to travel with a head of the group. I knew from his mind that he was over three hundred years old and not very happy with his coven. That gave me hope.

The minds of the other two didn't help. They were a pair, completely devoted to one another. That would make them stronger. Their minds were also a mirror image of disturbances. All they had done and taken from others was clear. As was the male of the couple, James' fascination with Bella.

"Hello." The leader, Laurent said. French was still heavy in his accent.

"Hello. I'm Edward. I'm part of the Olympic coven here."

"A Cullen." The female, Victoria, said with eyes bright. It was as if I said I was a rare exhibit or endangered species. I knew others were confused over our ways of life.

"Yes."

"Then what of the human? I thought the Cullen's to be animal eaters. We were starting to hunt when we scented it, but then we sensed you as well. How curious."

I hated the use of "it" when referring to Bella but I fought to keep calm. "She's with me."

"With you?" Laurent repeated and I noticed James stepping closer. I reached around to pull Bella tighter to me. His eyes followed the movement and he grinned. I understood then what he was and glared at him as I kept her shielded.

"She's with us." Emmett said as he came around the curve with Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme. I didn't search their minds to see where Alice was. I kept my mind entwined with James'.

"I see. We meant no harm of course. We were merely passing through and caught the scents." Laurent looked back at the other two as if he was keeping them in place. I knew it wasn't working though to the others it probably seemed like it was. "We'll have to move along and find another place to hunt."

"That would be appreciated." Carlisle joined in.

They backed away in the same direction they came in. I felt Bella relax behind me, and I felt Alice's presence hidden behind her. My family gathered around as I turned to Bella.

"You're ok?" I asked and held her face in my hands.

"Yes, of course." She said, and I could tell by her expression that she could see I was scared. She looked confused as to why.

"What happened Edward?" Esme asked.

"They caught her scent while they were hunting. I wasn't paying close enough attention to listening for passersby."

"Well no damage done right?" Bella said and rubbed my shoulder. "It's ok."

"No it's not." I looked back at my family. "James is a tracker and Victoria is his wife. They've been together and hunted a long time." The others understood this and Alice swore as she began trying to look into the future. I looked back Bella. "Trackers hunt humans they consider special. They either change them because they think they'll have a power,, or they'll kill them, believing it makes them that much stronger."

"Ok. Does that mean they're tracking in Forks?" she asked.

"They were hunting. They started tracking once they scented you." I squeezed one of her hands lightly, knowing she'd understand now. I'm not the only one who can smell something different and strong about you. They were affected as well."

"Oh. Ok, so what do we do now? They can't have me." She half smiled.

"They won't." I tensed.

"We can easily take on three." Jasper said.

"Two." Alice said. "Laurent isn't their leader. He just travels with them and tries to keep them in line. It doesn't work often though and he's tired of it. He's left."

"Two is a nap of a fight." Emmett said.

"They're still smart Emmett, anyone could see that." Rosalie added.

"What should our approach be? Trackers don't give up usually." Carlisle said, looking deflated. He knew this would end in violence, which wasn't his way.

We're going to have to kill them. The safest way will be if we take Bella out of town." I looked at her. "Otherwise he'll come to your house."

As she paled Esme walked over to hesitantly hug her. "Rosalie and I can stay behind to watch Charlie."

"Nothing will happen to him." Rosalie reassured, while her thoughts were doubtful that she could say the same thing for Bella herself.

"Edward, Emmett and I can trace where the nomads go." Carlisle said.

"Jasper and I will be taking you Bella." Alice went over to her, but met my eyes. "Edward, don't."

"You expect me to leave her?"

"I expect you to know James is already sure you'll be wherever she is. Until he realizes you're not, we're ahead of the game. Jasper can keep Bella calm, and if I'm with her she can be updated more thoroughly through my visions."

"Not like I don't love you all talking about me like I'm not here, can I interject?"

"Sorry." Alice said and grinned at her. Bella shook her head.

"While the girl is crazy, I have to agree with her. If this is going to get resolved quickly, splitting up is best. I don't like it, but we don't seem to have a choice. You can read the nomads, so you need to be where they are. I need to be where Alice is so I know how things are going. If I don't I'll try and help."

I glared at her and she glared back. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Is that some sort of crack at my abilities? I don't care if I'm small and human; I'm not your damsel Edward. If I'm the one causing all this, then I'm going to help finish it."

I considered arguing but I couldn't debate the thing that made her the girl I loved. "Alright. I know you're right. I don't like it either."

"Hey, we got this." Emmett slapped me on the back. "So what's the plan little sister?"

"Esme, you need to come with me back to my house. I have an idea for Charlie. Alice…"

"I'm on it." Alice darted off before Bella could finish her thought.

"Rosalie and I will come with you and keep watch. Jasper make travel arrangements. Carlisle and Emmett, go back to the house and get what we need ready. We'll all meet back there within the hour." I made sure they were all in agreement and Bella gave a hesitant smile.

""Go team. Ready and break." She smirked with Emmett.

I tried to mirror her optimism, until James' dark thoughts clouded over.


	20. Finally

Bella POV

I've never been in danger before. Unless you count rotten luck and being prone to tripping. Since I moved to Forks, I'd been in danger a few times. I certainly didn't regret the move, but I couldn't help but think about how things had changed.

For one, I was riding piggyback style on a vampire. That was different.

Traveling this way was a lot more enjoyable than hiking. Edward said it was faster and safer, and while safe was most important, I for one just enjoyed the speed.

It didn't take long for us to get back to the car. Esme drove as I rattled off my plan to her. Edward looked in approval and I saw a blur of color pass the car and jumped.

"That was Rosalie, dear." Esme patted my knee and I saw Edward through the rearview mirror. He knew the fear was starting to hit. I tried to keep my expression easy.

I didn't want him worrying more when I knew he was worried enough. I couldn't imagine the things he was seeing in his mind from James. I saw from the look in his eye it wasn't good.

When we reached the house, Edward slipped out of the car, likely to sweep my room to be sure we were good. I saw Rosalie pause in the yard to nod at me, before continuing her watch. I walked in the house with Esme, and took a breath.

"Dad?" I called out and got no answer.

"Are you sure he's home from La Push, Bella?"

For whatever reason the Cullen's had been hesitant when I told them Charlie might be in La Push, rather than at home. I didn't push the issue, since there were more important things happening. I checked my watch.

"He said he could be. His car is here, but Harry Clearwater might have picked him up."

"No he's here. He's coming in from the backyard." Esme said.

I was about to ask her how she knew that, but I shook my head. Super vamp senses.

Charlie came in with an armful of firewood and looked surprised at us. "Well hi there. Esme it's good to see you again." He put down the firewood and reached out a hand for Esme's.

"It's nice to see you as well Sheriff." Esme said in a forlorn voice.

"Is everything alright?" Charlie looked me over as if checking for breaks.

"My mother in laws health has taken a turn for the worse. She lives up in Seattle and we're all going there to be with her."

"I'm sorry to hear that Esme. How's Carlisle?"

"He's holding up. It's really important he gets there though. Edward and Alice are very close to her and I was wondering if Bella could come with us? I know she'll be a good comfort to them. Carlisle would be happy to write her a note if she misses classes on Monday."

And the Oscar goes to….

I don't see anything wrong with that, as long as it's ok with Bella." He turned away from Esme's performance, and I gulped as it was time for mine. "You sure you want to go? It might be tough."

"I want to be there for everyone. I can probably keep Edward and Alice from worrying easier than Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper can." I knew he'd think the scarier looking Cullen's would be less sympathetic.

"Alright. I guess you better go get some stuff packed. Esme is there anything you need, anything else I could do?"

I left the two of them to the usual parental routine, and went up to my room. I stopped at the bathroom to grab some things from there and threw them on the bed. Edward passed me a bag and I began packing. I didn't realize my hands were shaking until he grabbed them.

"You're going to be ok. I promise." He said, and once again drew me closer than we usually dared. "So will Charlie."

"That's not all I'm worried about, and you know it." I shoved away from him and grabbed more things. "You think I don't see that look in your eyes?"

"What look?" he said with a shrug as he handed me my socks.

"The one that says you're waiting for the bullet to jump in front of."

He gave me the crooked grin I loved but glared at now. "Don't be silly, vampires don't shoot guns."

I continued glaring and he ignored it, taking my hands again and pulling me close until he swayed with me. "You are not trying to dance with me right now. Have you lost your mind?"

"Likely." He grinned again and tucked his chin on top of my hair.

I sighed as I let myself rest for a minute on his chest, still swaying without music; yet somehow I could feel the rhythm of my lullaby.

"This was not how today was supposed to go."

"I would assume not." I said against him and sighed again as he trailed his hands across my back. "Please be careful." I whispered, letting the fear leak through slightly.

"Don't worry about me." He rubbed a hand over my hair.

"You know, that's what pissed me off. You think just because you're more difficult to kill, I don't have to worry? Wrong. Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm the only one vulnerable to danger you prick."

"You sure told me."

"Don't you give me that sarcastic look, I'm being serious. Let me go now." I tried to push away, but he held me in place.

"I'm going to have to let you go in a little while, stop trying to cut my time even further. Let me hold you a little longer."

"Not when you're being ridiculous."

"I'm not. I know how strong you are. I knew it before today. I know you can worry about me, I'm saying I don't want you to. You have enough to be scared of. I'd be scared of losing you even if you weren't human. That's what happens when you love someone."

"I was arguing here, and you just had to bring up the love card."

"Well our declarations were interrupted; I haven't gotten my fill of saying it."

"Me neither." I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. "I do love you, but if this is going to work you can't treat me like I'm weak."

"I know you're not."

"Good. I have to finish packing now."

I looked up at him but neither of us pulled away. He looked at me a little differently than he usually did. There was less control and calm in his expression. I had also never seen him look more human. For that moment, I was looking at a seventeen year old boy. It wasn't clear that he'd seen and lived through far more than I had. What was clear was that he was in love, and I felt myself fall further.

I reached my hands up to cup his neck while his hands stroked down to my hips, and lifted me up on my toes.

I didn't stop to ask if this was ok, and he didn't hesitate. It was slower than I had imagined. He swept his lips over my brow first, and then down my cheek. My hands moved up into his hair ad his lips met mine.

Finally.

It all clicked into place. Everything I had never felt before. The intimacy, the heat, the comfort, it was all there.

I had thought our first kiss would be so difficult, yet there was nothing easier, and nothing that had meant more.

When we broke apart I stroked his chin and jaw as he laid his forehead on mine.

"I love you. " He said, and with a final hug, I returned to packing.

He left through the window and I gathered everything to go back down to Esme and Charlie.

I realized this would probably be my last moment of solitude for a bit and looked back at my room. I never imagined loving this place. Not just Forks, but this house. This room. I felt at home. I was home here. I had finally found my fit. Finally found a school I could float in and friends I could relax around. I was finally a part of a family. I finally had a normal relationship with a parent.

I finally found Edward.

I wasn't ready for a single one of those things to end. I refused to back away from any of it. I may be human, and I may not be as capable, but I wasn't going to lose this. I was going to fight for all I had found.


	21. Triple C

Bella POV

Saying goodbye to Charlie was hard. I did my best to put on a good act for him, which he seemed to buy.

"I'm proud of you Bells. It's very selfless of you to be there for your friends. You call me if you need anything." He said before we left. I tried not to tear up.

"I will. I love you Dad."

"Love you too sweetheart." He said gruffly and hugged me. "See you tomorrow or Monday."

I couldn't do more than nod, hoping he was right. I'd certainly do everything to make sure that happened.

I kept my brave face on in the car. Even though I was determined, I was still feeling some unease. Edward was running back to the house after explaining Emmett was guarding Charlie with Rosalie until Esme could return. This was the first time I had been alone with Esme as she drove Edward's car quickly to their house.

"You're incredibly brave you know." She commented.

"I don't know about that."

"You are. And not just for this, but for everything. We are technically monsters after all." She cracked a smile at me.

"Technically. But you guys are bending over backwards to help me."

"You're family." She said in simple explanation.

I smiled. That dimmed the fear for the rest of the drive. Once the car stopped, Edward was at my door, still scanning the grounds.

"Everything ok?" I asked and noticed Esme putting my bags into another car.

"Oh yes, everything is excellent." He sighed and looked down at me and stroked my cheek. "They followed you part of the way here, but turned back. I'm guessing they're going to make sure you don't go back to Charlie's.

I tensed but knew Rosalie and Esme could handle watching out for Charlie. Esme rushed over to touch both our faces and hug us quickly before darting back to Forks.

Edward led me back to the car Jasper and Alice were already in. I felt a twinge of panic as I realized this was it. I was leaving Edward. The reasons for why that was the best course of action drifted away. I bit the inside of my lip to keep from giving away my emotions. I wasn't sure if his expression was due to the fact that he could see through my mask and knew I was scared; or if his own fear was merely leaking through.

He stroked his hands up and down my arms until he gently lifted me to my toes again. In his new habit, he laid his forehead on mine.

"I love you. I'll come get you soon." he said in his promising voice.

"You better. For all we know, I'll fall in love with another vampire. Or a warlock."

"Humans aren't included in my list of competitors?"

"Too boring. Dating humans when you're a human is for people who play by the rules."

"You rebel."

"I love you." I said as I let him go. I was already feeling more panic. "Kick nomad ass ok?"

"Always." He grinned at me, but his eyes said it all. He closed the car door for me and backed away. I saw him look over to Alice and nod before looking back to me. His expression made it very hard for me to not jump out of the car.

I didn't look away from him until he was out of view. I let out a shaky breath when we were gone and Alice turned around in the passenger seat to pat my knee.

"He's going to be fine Bella."

"No one faster than Edward." Jasper added, and looked at me through the rearview mirror. I knew he was testing to see if he needed to use his calming gift on me.

"I know. He'll get them. I'm ok Jasper, no need for the ability usage." I looked out the window for a while and saw we were headed towards the airport. "Where are we going anyway? Isn't this the private airport?"

"We're private people." Alice giggled. "We're only going a state over. We were going to go to Phoenix to lure them to your old home."

"That's a good idea, I'm sure they've found out by now that I'd go there. Why aren't we doing that?"

"We have allies who are staying in the Oregon area. They've dealt with trackers before and can help us take them out quicker."

"Tanya, Irina, and Kate." Jasper said. "They live like us as well. Carlisle, Edward, and Esme have known them the longest."

"It's nice of them to help out." I said, but wished I could have been doing more than acting as bait.

We boarded a small plane without having to speak to, or even see anyone. Jasper went to the front of the plane and I knew we were alone and he'd be the one flying it. Why was I even surprised?

I sat with Alice and shook my head. "Something has gone wrong hasn't it?"

"Why do you say that?" She faced me with her usual smile.

"We could drive to the next state over, why would we take a plane?"

It's less risky and less time. We were more vulnerable to them while in the car. It's better to be overly cautious until we have greater numbers. Who knows though? Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett might take Victoria and James out before we even land.

"Maybe." I stared at my hands. "Hopefully."

"You worry about the wrong people."

I rolled my eyes at her. "How do you know I wasn't worrying about myself?"

"Because you don't do that. You tend to put everyone else first."

"Alice how do you do that? We've known each other for two months and you talk like you know everything about me. Is it because you have been having visions of me now?"

"Longer than now." She said hesitantly.

"How much longer? Did you have visions of me moving here?"

"Eventually. I had other visions first." She took in my expression and then took a breath. "I've been having visions of you for seventeen years. Since you were born."

"Oh." I wasn't sure how to feel about that. Creeped out a little, even though I knew it's not like she could control what she saw. I just felt like it was the universe invading our lives. I was confused also. Curious most. "Why?"

"I'm not sure why I see the things I do. When they started they just confused me. I shared them with the family once the visions overlapped with ones of Edward."

"So he knew about them? He knew about me for years?" Definitely wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Not details. We knew you were coming and we knew you were significant to his and our lives."

"So he's not just with me because your visions said he would be?"

"Not at all Bella. He fought it in fact. He thought he could change them." She reached over and touched my knee. "He loves you, not my visions silly."

"Have you seen me as a vampire?" I asked boldly, but I didn't wish the question back. I knew by her look that the answer was yes.

"I have. I don't know how or when exactly and it doesn't mean it will happen. It could change."

"What other vision have you had that you're hoping will change?"

"Now she narrowed her eyes at me. "You're an observant little human aren't you?"

"I'm an alien, and you've seen my die haven't you? That's why you're all being so careful. That's why he looked the way he did when we drove off?

"I've seen the aftermath of your death, not you die."

"My funeral you mean?" I shouldn't have been able to talk of my death so easily. Maybe I was an alien.

"Yes. But it can change Bella. I promise. If it couldn't change, he would have changed you by now."

"He doesn't want me to change. I want to. I want to be one of you."

"You are one of us."

"Not in the full sense."

She sighed. "I know. I agree with you, you should be one of us if that's the life you want. It would make things for both of you easier and happier…."

"And fuller." I added.

"Yes. Edward just sees it differently. One of these days though he'll realize it's not his choice, it's yours. We'll do something about that." She winked. "Until then, try not to worry."

"Thank you for being honest. Edward is with me, but I think he sugar coats things also."

"He's afraid you'll run for the hills one of these days." She rolled her eyes, but softened. "I humor him because I've never seen him this happy and full of life."

I smiled and we changed the subject to lighter topics. We talked about different Cullen family stories until we landed. I took out my phone to call Edward as we walked towards a car parked in the deserted hanger. He picked up immediately and I felt myself calm.

"How was the ride?" He asked, sounding relieved.

"Unnecessary. Plus I don't like flying."

"That's irrational. Planes are safe when vampires fly them."

"Yea well I can be destroyed by planes regardless. So rational. How is it there?"

"We lost James momentarily but Victoria is still somewhere close. She seems to be confused about where to go and keep circling."

I paused from answering when I saw Alice's expression. She looked terrified and I knew she was having a vision.

"Bella?" Edward sounded concerned at my silence.

"Alice?" I asked her and I heard Edward make a strangled sound. "Edward?" I breathed. "Are you ok?"

"Run!" I heard him say as I saw Jasper run for us. I dropped the phone and turned to see Laurent and three others behind me.

"You left." I said to Laurent who grabbed me before I could even scream.

"I came back for a final game. Fredrick, Lionel, Max, do you have those two?" Laurent said to the three vampires who were now locked in a fight with Alice and Jasper. They somehow nonverbally conveyed an answer to him, and Laurent started backing away with me. "Let's go see James then shall we?"

"Bella!" I heard Alice scream in a tone that sent a spasm of pain through me.

I struggled but there was no point. He picked me up and seemed to fly out. I couldn't see or hear Alice and Jasper. I didn't even know if they were still alive.

It started to click with me. There weren't just three of the nomads. They were just the only three in the woods. I could only imagine what Alice's vision had been, and knew that Edward must have seen it in her mind.

Edward, I thought numbly as I tried to struggle again.

As I did, Laurent tightened his grip enough that I both felt and heard something snap. The pain was enough for me to find my scream. Laurent slowed and dropped me to the ground. It was cold cement. I didn't know where I was but I recognized James' feet. I looked up as he leered over me.

"Hello again." He said, and his foot kicked out towards my head. I tried to stay conscious, but it was as useless as my struggles.

Edward was my last thought.


	22. Strength

Edward POV

Hunting the nomads was almost a relief in some ways. To completely let go of the human parts that were still left in me, and give in to the animalistic ones, it felt good. Then I'd remember the reason for the hunt and feel the fear. I couldn't let that take me over, though James was doing a good job at trying.

He'd fill my mind with a swarm of different images, all with the same theme. Bella dead. My worst nightmare. He had no intention of changing her like he had with humans he'd tracked before. With her all he wanted was to drink and for some reason make me suffer through it. I wasn't sure what the reason was for his hatred towards me, but with psychopaths like James, you never know reasons.

I tried to concentrate on the hunt rather than his faked thoughts. I used happy memories with Bella to block them out, which seemed to fuel my own ability to track him. By the time I finally got Bella's call I was growing frustrated, but relieved to hear from her.

"How was the ride?" I asked, and laughed at the edge in her voice.

"Unnecessary. Plus I don't like flying."

"That's irrational. Planes are safe when vampires fly them."

"Yea well I can be destroyed by planes regardless. So rational. How is it there?"

"We lost James momentarily but Victoria is still somewhere close. She seems to be confused about where to go and keep circling." I tried to not sound like I was as upset about that as I was, and heard her intake of breath. "Bella?" I knew something was wrong and reached out for Alice.

I saw the vision in her mind. Three other nomads distracting her and Jasper while Laurent lifted Bella away. Bella being taken to James where she was repeatedly beaten and tortured, until he bit her. Bella still, pale, and empty; me finding her.

I made some sound, as if my airway had been cut off. I heard Bella call for Alice, and then for me, asking if I was ok.

"Run!" I yelled at her, making her gasp. I saw her jump through Alice's mind as the nomads appeared. "Bella run." I said to myself this time, knowing Bella had dropped the phone in her attempt to do just that.

Carlisle and Emmett stopped to see what was wrong with me, and I felt one of their hands on my shoulder, but I couldn't see. My sight was with Alice and Jasper fighting, waiting for their gaze to fall on Bella. They were holding up well, but I couldn't see her. They needed to hurry.

Then Alice found her, screaming her name. Bella looked afraid then as the vision came to life with Laurent dragging her off until I could see her no more.

"We have to get there. We have to get there now." I managed to tell my father and brother, and we took off running. Part of my mind was with Alice and Jasper, making sure they were still fighting and not losing. The other part was concentrating on where Bella was.

Laurent was running her through the edges of the town until he reached an abandoned and run down looking building. He dropped Bella to the floor at James' feet. I felt myself shake as he sneered at her and kicked her with a force that made me sure I felt it. He pushed her unconscious form to the side with the same leg, one I vowed to rip off.

There was still time before he began. I could still make the vision change.

Or I could make it in time to change her. It wasn't an option I had ever considered but I couldn't imagine losing her this way. The plan had been for me to live out her life with her, and then follow after it ended. It couldn't end this way, and this soon. Not when I could stop it this way.

Or maybe I wouldn't make it in time. I couldn't help but think of what I'd do if I lost her.

We stopped in time to see Alice and Jasper making quick work of burning the pieces of the three nomads who attacked them. I growled wishing there was one left over for me to take some of my fear out on.

"Edward, I'm….."

"None of us saw it coming Alice." I cut off what I knew was going to be her apology. "He's taken her to a warehouse. I think I can find it, let's get moving."

I ran ahead of the rest of them. Now that I knew Alice and Jasper were safe I let the total of my mind concentrate on James' thoughts. I wished more than I ever had before that I could read Bella's mind. I settled for knowing what was happening in any way though.

She was waking up slowly which was frustrating James. He slapped her and once again I felt my own face burn. She didn't look scared this time, instead she looked annoyed but the pain was also in her expression.

"I'm awake, jackass, what do you want?" She said and attempted to sit up.

"Do you have any idea how you smell?"

"Like my soap I imagine, but I'm guessing you mean through your vampy senses."

"You're a feisty one, aren't you? You'll be a treat."

"Goodie." She made me proud by snarling at him. "You really think this is smart? Sure I may taste great, but you won't last long after this. Do you really want me to be your last meal?"

"No, you certainly aren't worth my end. I don't see your Cullen's taking me out though."

"Famous last bad guy words." Bella said, and I noticed her trying to inch her way further away from James. I wanted to scream for her to run, but I also knew it was no use. It was better for her to stay still and keep him distracted.

"I don't think so. I think after you're dead, your boyfriend won't be able to handle it, let alone find me. And the other Cullen's don't strike me as fighters. You don't mean as much to them, you're only a human."

I growled again at his words and cringed at the way he looked at Bella. I could tell by the way she looked that she actually pondered what he said.

Quicker than Bella could have seen, his hand snapped out and grabbed her throat. She went so still that I thought for a moment that he had broken her neck. When she opened her mouth trying to get air though, I calmed. It wasn't over yet. I could make it.

Laurent sensed me before James, who was now to preoccupied in how Bella's blood smelled when she couldn't breathe. I barreled through the entrance before the others could catch up to me, and launched myself at Laurent first. He was a skilled fighter, and I was distracted by the sounds Bella was making. She needed to breathe, and at the same time James was causing her pain. It fueled the monsters need to kill, but also terrified me enough to distract me from Laurent. Luckily my brothers were close behind me, and I through the now worried vampire to them. He wasn't the one I wanted. I turned to James.

He now had Bella standing, and though he had finally allowed her to breathe, I both saw and sensed her head was bleeding a lot more. James wouldn't be able to keep this up. His teeth were inches from her bruising neck. While she struggled to keep breathing she looked at me. I didn't have to read her mind to know she was in pain and scared. I also knew she could tell that I was battling the other part of me. I could see the blood pulsing out of her, and while it made me panic, it also made me crave it. She didn't look scared of me though. She trusted me more than anyone ever had, and loved me for who I was. I wasn't going to let her down. I wasn't going to lose her.

"James let her go. This isn't going to end well for you." I managed to say, and he licked the blood trailing down her cheek. I stiffened.

"You've lived around this for how long without tasting? That's almost impressive. It's also pathetic. Is it because you were scared to do it yourself? I'll tell you what, I'll take first bite and then you can have some." He smirked at me and I felt Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper behind me. He noticed them, but didn't look particularly concerned.

"Well it seems your coven has managed to cut my numbers down."

"There's no way out of this for you."

"Then if I have nothing to lose…." He trailed off as he bent his mouth closer to Bella's neck. Before I could charge him and he could bite, Bella went limp and fell to the ground. While that scared me, it made it easier for me to grab James.

Emmett and Jasper were on either side of him in case I needed them to hold him down. I didn't though. I had never felt more strength or less in control of the monster side of me. I dragged it out more than I had to, slowly twisting each limb of his until it snapped off. He was yelling in pain as I ripped off his head, tossing it into the fire that the others had already built for Laurent. When I threw it, my gaze fell on where Carlisle was kneeling.

Bella. Still and bleeding.

Nothing could have shut the monster away quicker. I stumbled for the first time in my vampire life as I went to her. I could still feel her heartbeat. I held on to that. "Carlisle?" Was I could say.

"She's going to be ok."

I breathed again. "Bella, can you hear me?"

She made a grabbled sound that resembled my name.

"Carlisle what is it?"

"Her throats been damaged, it'll just need time to heal. There doesn't seem to be bleeding though. Her head wound will need stitches but I think that will be it. We need to get her to a hospital though to do tests."

"Which one?" Jasper looked uncomfortable with the blood. "She's supposed to be in Seattle."

"Can she make it there?" Emmett asked Alice.

Alice paused and looked vacant, then answered, "She can make a run. She'll be sleeping through most of it. Edward will carry her. Keep her neck supported though."

As I went to gather Bella up I dimly heard Carlisle telling the others where to go and how to stage a car accident for Charlie to hear about. The bruises on her neck could pass for seatbelt marks and the head wound could be from hitting the window. It could work. Charlie would likely be too worried to think too much about it. I was having a hard time caring whether he got suspicious though. I only looked at her. She whimpered slightly at the motion of me lifting her. It was the first sign she had shown of being in pain. I marveled at her strength, while the whimper made my voice break.

"You're going to be fine Bella, I promise. I'm so sorry."

She said something that sounded like 'No sad,' as I began running.

This was insane. She was hurt because of our lifestyle. She was used and hunted because of my kind. She would have to continue to lie to her father to protect us. This wasn't a life she should have. This wasn't what someone like her deserved. I looked down at her, and thought about how much she meant to me. She was my priority. Her life came first. I would have the strength to do what was right for her.

With a plan forming in my mind, I kept my expression normal for her and said the only thing that she needed to hear. What was most important.

"I love you Bella."

And that would always be.


	23. A Part Missing

Bella POV

There's little I hate more than hospital. I've never met anyone other than doctors and nurses who've enjoyed the place. Luckily I didn't have to be there long.

A blood transfusion, a few tests, and twenty four hour observation seemed suitable enough for the people at Seattle West Medical Center. Once I was back in the room I was going to be spending the night in, I refused pain meds. I wanted to wait until I saw Edward.

I couldn't remember everything that had happened. I suppose I had the concussion to thank for that. I was ok with not remembering. I felt small for not being able to do more. I could still picture how easy it had been for Laurent to take me. The sheer look of victory on James' face when he knocked me out.

"Are you having pain?" Edward asked from the door. "Your heartbeat got erratic."

"Thanks for the update." I reached for him and he crossed the room to sit on the side of my bed. There was something different in his eyes though. Something I didn't care to see. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing other than you in the hospital."

"Where are the others?"

"Most went back after they were sure you're ok. Carlisle is still here for when Charlie shows up."

"Charlie's coming? Is he ok, is it safe for him?"

"Victoria ran off but we got all the others." He looked at me more closely. "Don't you remember James and Laurent?"

"I'm trying not to too clearly." But I smiled at him reassuringly. He didn't acknowledge my smile as he usually did. Nor did he return it.

"You're safe now." He said and patted my hand, a very casual touch.

"Then why are you being so cold?"

"Vampire." He said with a humorless grin to my glare. "I don't mean to be." He said more seriously. "This has just made me realize some things."

I felt the first wave of panic but hid it. "What do you mean?"

With an eye towards my monitors he continued, "This isn't going to work Bella. Not long term. We can't risk changing you or having a human around us. It's proving to be too difficult."

"You're joking aren't you? You can't be doing this. You love me. You said it before I passed out, I heard you."

"And I do in my way, but this isn't right Bella."

Where was my mad? I needed my mad, what he was doing wasn't right. We'd shared everything with each other. He was everything to me. I didn't imagine that. I could feel the pain already. There was a sinking feeling that wouldn't end and I felt heat flood me. My eyes burned. I kept holding it back though. "What does this mean?"

"I'm leaving. My whole family is. We've been here long enough and I've put them at enough risk. The story you came up with about Carlisle's mother being ill works well for us leaving. You can go home with Charlie and put all this ugliness behind you." As one of my machines stuttered he turned to make eye contact. I had never seen him look more distant.

Who was he?

"Edward….you can't mean this. I know you. This isn't you."

"One of us has to think realistically Bella; we've been acting as though this is some sort of fairytale we're living. It can't work. It's going to end badly. It's better to walk away now, and I've grown tired of the charade."

There it was. There was my mad. His emotionless expression, his attitude, all he was doing to us, I finally snapped. "The charade. That's what this is? That's what I've been to you? Is some sort of mask from what you are? An experiment in playing human?"

"I thought it might work for us, but I was wrong or fooling myself. I'm not human and it's time I stop acting as though I was." He stood and looked at me blankly. "I've had good times with you of course, and I know you'll handle this just fine."

"Get out. Just get out. I don't want to hear from you again." I felt another spasm of pain as I yelled. "Get out." I practically growled at him and he backed away.

I thought I heard him mumble something else but I couldn't make it out. The minute I couldn't see him anymore the pain became more than spasms. It wasn't just anger I felt. I could actually feel some part of me break.

How could I have been so stupid? I had completely opened up to and trusted him. I loved him and I was left with this. With nothing. I wouldn't even have his family. I was on my own.

The pain flooded fully then. The anger was subdued by it. I knew I should have found it in me to control it, but I couldn't. For that moment I couldn't breathe. I couldn't feel anything but loss. Loss of who we'd been.

Loss of him, and what I feared had been the best parts of me.

I wanted the anger and to be strong. Instead I gave myself that time to feel it all. And just like that I was grateful for the hospital. My cries went unnoticed amongst the rest.

Edward POV

As I left her room I did so quickly, whispering for her to be careful. I wasn't paying much attention to the slight slip in the human façade as I nearly ran down the hallway. I needed to get out of the building.

I made it to a back stairwell before I stumbled my way down. I blindly reached for the railing as I sat on the steps. I felt incredibly human. I felt more pain than I had even when I had been changed. I felt the best part of my identity break away. I knew I made sounds but I couldn't stop them.

I felt rather than saw Alice sit down next to me. Her small arms came around me as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Don't do this Edward."

"I don't have a choice. This isn't the life she should have. She wasn't going to believe that, I had to be that way with her. I knew if I was cold and denied it she'd get angry. Anger was the only way. This is the only way. She'll be safe, she'll be happy; she'll have a normal life. We're too dangerous for her."

"Then change her. She wants it Edward, she's our family."

"She deserves more. She deserves normalcy." I felt another sob rise up. "You guys don't have to leave Forks though."

"We go where you go."

"I'm going alone. I need to be alone. I'll check in when I can but I need to go."

"Edward….."

I didn't let her finish. I found my way up and got out as quickly as I could. I felt the pain of knowing I'd never see her again. I felt the part of me missing. I pushed them aside as I had with us.

As I ran I pushed myself aside. I wasn't me anymore. I left everything I was with her.


	24. Epilogue

Bella POV

Charlie was smart enough to not ask any questions about my change in mood at the hospital. Nor did he ask where Edward was. Carlisle must have ended up telling him what had happened between us.

After I was released I didn't feel much. I felt a block of ice had formed around where Edward had been. How fitting. At the same time I was unbelievably mad. I knew if I ever saw him again I'd actually try to cause him pain. The memory of his stone cold stare had done a good job of dimming the other memories of us.

I hadn't heard a thing from the other Cullen's. That hurt more sometimes. I didn't see the point of the complete alienation from his whole family. I wasn't sure if that was his doing or they had the same feeling as he did.

Either way, I wasn't currently a fan of vampires.

I didn't have school the Monday after "the accident." Charlie wanted me resting one more day. When he came home from work early, I thought it was to check on me. Then I saw his expression and I knew.

"Carlisle's mother passed away. It looks like the whole family is going to be staying in Seattle to close up her affairs, and then move closer to other family." He told me. He looked like he didn't know how much to mention. "I wasn't sure if you knew."

"I did." I said and blocked out the images of the hospital. "Thanks for coming to tell anyway Dad."

He could have fled from my zombie-like demeanor. Instead he sat next to me on the bed and drew me close. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

I had cried enough already. I didn't feel the need to anymore. I felt hollow. I also knew I wouldn't give up. Just because they left didn't mean I had nothing. Just because he had taken a part of me didn't mean I couldn't survive it.

I had found home here. Whether Edward's feelings had been true or not didn't mean I hadn't felt mine. I found who I was here. I found where I had belonged. I'd been reborn in a sense. Even with him gone, I'd keep finding my way, and living my life.

I now know it was a supernatural life I belonged to, and I'd get it in the end.


	25. Authors Note

So my rewrite of Twilight is now over. I know it's a lot shorter than the regular books, but remember this is just fan fiction and I write until the story feels like it's over.

Remember this is my rewrite of the saga, so the plot is obviously different, as well as some characterization. I'm also going to be excluding some characters and swapping in some of o/c's. Some of which my readers may even recognize…..

I've already begun Broken During the New Moon, and the first chapter will be posted sometime this week hopefully. I hope everyone keeps reading, reviewing, and enjoying!

~JB


End file.
